


Romeo & Juliet (Derek & Stiles)

by XxIceColdRainxX



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift, Abusive Forced Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Angry Jackson, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bullied Stiles, Bully Aiden, Bully Ethan, Bully Isaac, College Student Derek, Confident Stiles, Derek is Romeo, Destiny, Drunkard Peter, Embarrassing Peter, Falling In Love, Jackson Has a Butler, Jealous Derek, Jealous Scott, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage?, Neutral Parrish, Openly Gay Stiles, Original Character(s), Overprotective Derek, Perverted Jackson, Protective Scott, Protective Sheriff, Sheriff Doesn't Know Things, Sidekick Danny, Songfic, Soulmates, Stiles is Everyone's Type, Stiles is Juliet, Underage Stiles, Virgin Stiles, Worried Scott, abusive Jackson, high school student Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxIceColdRainxX/pseuds/XxIceColdRainxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is a bullied Junior at Beacon Hills Highschool. He has a best friend name Scott McCall who cannot protect him that very well, and three particular tormentors: Isaac Lahey and his twin goons Ethan and Aiden. One day, Stiles is attacked by the three and it goes far beyond the usual insults and shoves this time. Though as Stiles is in trouble, a hero appears and decides to save the day. That hero is Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I am basing most of this story off of 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. Stiles is basically Juliet and Derek is Romeo. The two slowly fall in love and by the end of it, if you guessed it, a most-likely Wedding.

"Hey, Stiles! What you doin' out here all by yourself?"

"What do you want, Isaac?" Stiles sighed and looked over at Isaac, who seemed to be coming in closer and closer with his henchmen: Aiden & Ethan. Stiles shifted in his spot, quickly gathering his books out of his locker and closing it. As he turned his head back to focus on Isaac, Aiden and Ethan, he noticed they were now right in front of him. 'Shit.' Stiles internally spoke. He gasped and felt himself being shoved up against the lockers, slowly rising as Isaac laughs at his misery. Aiden and Ethan watch on the sidelines, making sure no one tries to come and save Stiles.

"Say, Stiles," Isaac began, slowly bringing Stiles back down to the ground. Stiles wiggled and glared at Isaac. "I never knew this before, but you're kind of cute...You know?"

"What...?" Stiles felt his eyes widen at Isaac's comment. Now in even more panic, he tried to push Isaac away from him. It had failed him though, because Isaac now pushed himself up against Stiles. "Get, Get off of me!"

"What's wrong, Stilinski? Am I not your type?" Isaac smirked and moved his right hand down to grip Stiles' ass through his pants. Stiles gasped and blushed red, noticing Isaac's small satisfied noise. "Yeah, you like that, Stilinski? Do you want a cock up that tight ass of yours?" Isaac hummed and began trailing his hands up and down Stiles' back, occasionally slapping his ass. Stiles felt mortified. He wasn't used of such things, he was used of being beaten for being openly gay and being a 'nerd'.

"Stop..." Stiles squeaked out, but Isaac shook his head in response, chuckling.

"Nah, I rather like feeling you up like this. You like it too, don't you?" Isaac began to grind his crotch up against Stiles' leg, the other boy going into shock at the feel of Isaac's erection. "I really, really wanna shove my cock up that ass of yours, Stiles. Would you like that? Someone taking your flower? You'd have to be my bitch after, too, you know that, right?"

"No, please..." Stiles begged and felt his own cock twitch a bit. 'No, no, no! Please, don't get an erection!" Stiles yelled at himself.

"Oh, I will, Stiles. I know that your no's mean yes. Every queer like you wants a man's cock up their ass, spilling their seed into you and filling you up. That's what I'm going to do with you, Stiles. You'll thank me later." Isaac then pinned Stiles against the lockers, beginning to lick Stiles' lips and wanting access into his mouth. Stiles, beginning to grow more and more aroused, allowed Isaac's tongue in. The bully chuckled and began to tongue Stiles' mouth, the two in a thrill of sexual pleasure and not noticing what was going on behind them.

"Isaac! Oh-" Aiden shouted and fell over, covering his bleeding eye. Ethan, on the other end of the hall, was unconscious. Isaac, after pulling himself away from Stiles, looked at the two's bodies on the floor.

"What the-" Isaac began to speak, but was quickly silenced by a loud roar.

"Oh, oh my god!" Stiles shouted as he watched Isaac fall over, knocked out. Behind Isaac, he noticed a large man in all black with facial hair. He looked older, so he wasn't a student, Stiles internally determined.

"You alright?" The man's deep voice spoke softly to Stiles. Stiles blushed and felt like he was just saved by a hero. His hero.

"Yes, I am...Why'd you save me?" Stiles asked, fixing his shirt, which was nearly taken off. The man blushed at the sight of Stiles' smooth, pale skin until Stiles brought his shirt back down. He cleared his throat and gave a smile to Stiles.

"You were in trouble, I thought you needed saving." The unknown man answered.

"Okay...And your name, Mr. Hero?" Stiles joked, gently poking at the man's chest. He felt the muscles on his savior and gasped silently to himself. 'What a hunk!" Stiles thought as he smiled up at his savior.

"My name is Derek Hale," Derek gave a small bow to Stiles, earning another blush from him. In confidence, Derek decided to grab onto Stiles' hand and plant a kiss onto the boy's hand. "My princess." Stiles reacted the way Derek wanted to.

"I...Uh," Stiles was at a loss for words, but softly laughed a few moments later. Derek stood up and smiled at the boy. "Thank you, my prince." Stiles hesitantly responded to Derek's princess comment. Derek just chuckled and gave a small wave goodbye to Stiles, quickly running down the hall and out the doors of the school. Stiles watched as he went, sighing and falling back against the lockers.

"Wow," He spoke to himself, feeling hot. "I hope I see him again..." Stiles smiled to himself and just remembered: The three are still on the floor, unconscious and bleeding. He should get help...


	2. Homecoming - Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek are both wanting to learn more about each other, while in their own spaces. It isn't until Scott stops by Derek's tutoring session that day that Stiles and Derek meet again. But, not everything is so smooth once they meet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've tried to make this chapter as long as I could. I'm also making it a 2-parter, adding another chapter so it's 6 chapters instead of 5. I also appreciate some small feedback, because, I still feel like it's not as good as I want it to be. But, it's my second time at attempting a fanfiction of mine. Sorry if it isn't as good.

"So, what happened?"  
"It was nothing, dad."  
"It was obviously something if the nurse called me!"

"Dad, please...I said it was nothing, can we just leave it at that, please?" Stiles pouted and showed mercy to his father's constant questions about what had happened just a few hours earlier at school. Right now, it was dinner time for him and his father.

"Alright, fine." Stiles sighed with ease as his father finally dropped the subject. He really did not want to say he was almost raped by his long-time bully. It would spark so much commotion, plus, it would be his fault if Isaac got kicked off of the lacrosse team. That would then mean the rest of the team would come after him, in a parade of beatings that would leave his whole body sore for a week. No, no. He had to keep quiet.

"So, how was work today, dad?" Stiles tried to change the subject to something they could both be comfortable talking about. He couldn't sit in silence with his father, it was too awkward. Luckily, he jumped up and had a bright smile on his face. He was happy to explain his day to Stiles, because it was like he was talking to his wife again. (Before she passed.)

"It was fine, Stiles. Just a few criminals here and there, a shoot out," Stiles' father began explaining every detail of his day, in which Stiles happily listened. He loved his father, he would never, ever become boring to him. After all, he only had his father nowadays, he couldn't lose him too.

"Okay, goodnight buddy." Stiles' father hugged him tightly, placing a kiss onto the boy's head as if he were a toddler again. Stiles huffed and pouted, hoping his father would notice, and he did.

"Dad, I'm not a child anymore..."  
"I know, buddy, but,"  
"But what?"

"But you sure do act like one with that pout of yours." Stiles' father chuckled to himself as Stiles sighed heavily, groaning. He may have won this round, but next time, he would have a reasonable explanation to not treat him like a child anymore. "Alright, goodnight now Stiles. It's ten o'clock, you have school."

"Okay, dad. Night!" Stiles quickly raced upstairs as his dad made his way towards the living room, wanting to watch T.V. for a bit before heading to bed himself. As Stiles entered into his room, he leaped onto his bed and felt total clarity. His room was where he felt safest, next to his own house and his dad. But his room was special, everything he had in there was his own little private space. Plus, it held secrets. They were secrets about him and his life, what he liked and many, many more. 'Derek Hale...I hope that guy comes around school tomorrow...He's probably a new kid. Though, he looks too old to be a Senior...' Stiles thought to himself until he began to drift off to sleep. Soon, he would be able to see Mr. Tall, Mysterious and Handsome. 'Wait, I never told him my name!'

"So where've you been?"  
"None of your business, Peter."  
"Ah, so it's like that tonight. Alright. What's their name?"  
"What are you talking about?"

"You always get like this, in a frustrated mood, whenever you're thinking too hard on something or someone." Peter smirked at his nephew, Derek, who sat on his couch, holding his head and rubbing his temples.

"Who said it's a person?" Derek tried to cover up his frustration by trying to throw Peter's suspicions in a different direction. Sadly, his attempt failed and Peter just clicked his tongue.

"Whatever you say, Derek. I'm going to be leaving soon, just remember, don't get this girl or boy into trouble now. You're still a College student, and being with one of those high schoolers would get you into a lot of trouble, especially since you're twenty-five." Peter chuckled darkly as he quickly made his escape out of the house. Derek sat there, in more anger than ever. He wanted to punch Peter in the face, his Uncle that seemed to get on his nerves every chance he got.

"Damn it." Derek sighed heavily and eased himself back into the couch. 'How the hell am I supposed to find that boy again? I have to admit, he was pretty cute, like that rapist had said.' Derek's thoughts began to drown him, and soon enough, he slowly drifted into sleep. Thinking about what he would do if he met with Stiles again and going over some small casual conversation talk. 'Crap. I didn't even get his name.' Derek thought before darkness consumed him...

"So, this big, tall dude, with facial hair and a lot of muscles, saved you?"  
"Sounds crazy, right?"

"Sure as hell does! You're lying, Stiles, I know you." Scott huffed and observed Stiles closely, trying to figure out why he would make up such a lie. Stiles just laughed at Scott's statement, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why would I lie about some handsome guy saving me?"  
"Because handsome guys don't save you."

"Whatever! I'm just hoping he comes around today, so that way I can prove you wrong and show him to you." Stiles was determined to seek out Mr. Hale. The two walked into school, noticing some small conversations here and there within' the halls of the school. The two made it to Stiles' locker in once peace. Usually, there would be Isaac, Ethan and Aiden pushing them around and calling them rude names, but not today.

"Are Isaac and his henchmen sick today or something?" Scott quietly asked Stiles, who stared into his locker and paused for a few seconds. In a flash, all of the memories of yesterday's events brought him back to a saddened, nervous mood. He was almost raped.

"I'm...I'm not sure." Stiles answered Scott, in which the boy gave a confused stare at Stiles. 'They must be still in the hospital. They were hurt pretty badly.' Stiles thought to himself as he turned to witness Scott staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Scott mumbled as he gripped his backpack straps. "Let's go, we're going to be late for class."

"Okay." Stiles sighed. He didn't want to go to class today, especially after his traumatic event.

"I'm here to tutor a few kids in the library." Derek smiled at the clerk at the front desk. He was here to help some of the students with their work, since the teachers don't have the time to. The clerk gave a small nod towards the hall that lead into the school. Derek smiled and grabbed onto his own bag, which he carried his laptop and other necessities. Once reaching the library, he quietly made himself at home near the empty tables, unpacking and awaiting for anyone to show up. It was nearly four o'clock, which meant any minute, a hoard of students would be coming in for help. He was glad to help, it made him feel like he was doing something good for once. He usually messed something up, or was a let-down. Not this time.

"Hey, uh, are you the tutor?" As Derek was withdrawing his laptop, his back was turned to the unknown student. He gave a small nod to the kid's question, immediately turning around to face a dark-haired boy with a smile on his face.

"Ah, hello."  
"Hello, my name's Scott McCall. I'm here for some extra help, I guess, since I'm failing one of my classes."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for, Scott." Derek smiled and allowed Scott to sit anywhere he wanted. Scott made his place right next to Derek's seat, pulling out a notebook and a pen. As the two began speaking and Derek stating some helpful tips to Scott, Derek hadn't noticed many more students arrived. All wanting his attention and assistance with their work. 'All too lazy to do it by themselves,' Derek sighed to himself as he thought. He needed a new way to get these teens to start working on their own.

"Psst! Scott!" Scott snapped out of his trance in working on his algebra homework. He turned from side to side, wondering if Stiles was sitting at another table or something. He wasn't. "Scott! By the books!" Stiles shouted in a loud hush, in which Scott finally turned to the section of books behind him. He noticed Stiles, wearing a hoodie and covering his whole face and head.

"Oh, what now?" Scott managed to say to Stiles as he stood up and walked over to him quietly. Stiles puffed his cheeks and glared at Scott, but then nodded his head towards Derek. "What about him?"

"That's the guy that saved me!"  
"He did not, Stiles. He seems too nice to punch a guy."  
"I'm telling you, it is!"

"Scott?" Derek interrupted the two's secret conversation. Stiles, still hiding, began quickly walking away from Scott and further into the maze of bookshelves. Scott watched him escape and turned to Derek, with a smile.

"Oh, uh, yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Derek raised an eyebrow, unsure of what Scott was doing. The teen merely shrugged his shoulders to Derek's question. "Okay...Come, sit. We still have some homework for you to finish." Derek smiled and sat across from Scott just as he made it back. Over the time they speak and work, Derek notices that Scott has been pulling his phone out every five minutes, texting someone. Wanting him to stop and focus on his homework instead, Derek decides to figure who this person that Scott is texting is. "Scott?" Scott looked up, a confused look on his face. "Who are you texting?" Scott quickly stilled at Derek's question.

"A friend."  
"Girlfriend?"  
"No."  
"Boyfriend?"

"Uh, no." Scott shifted uncomfortably at Derek's boyfriend suggestion. "He's just a friend, a best friend, actually." Scott smiled, staring down at his blank sheet of paper in front of him. Derek awaited for Scott to finish explaining himself, but he didn't do so. So, hopefully to find out who this best friend is, he decides to push Scott into inviting his best friend to their tutoring session.

"Would you mind inviting your friend, then? I'm sure you two can talk better in person, plus he might be needing help just as much as you do." Derek watched as Scott pondered the thought. In seconds, he saw Scott smile wide.

"Sure. I'll get him now." Derek was then confused. Very confused. He watched silently as Scott stood and made his way towards the bookshelves.

"No, I'm not going in there!" Stiles huffed and tried to pull out of Scott's grip. His best friend wanted him to be embarrassed, most likely.

"Why not? He saved you, what's embarrassing about seeing him?" Scott sighed and let go of Stiles' wrist. His friend stumbled back, but gained his balance back.

"I...I don't know, it's just, I don't feel like he'd want to see me, again." Stiles blushed as he spoke. Scott merely smiled and sighed once again. Stiles never told him about the extra details, like when the guy called him princess and kissed his hand. 'God, kill me now.' Stiles internally spoke to himself as he was slowly pulled toward his savior, who he had no intention of ever talking to again.

"This is Stiles Stilinski, my best friend I was texting earlier." Scott smiled and let Stiles' wrist free. Derek smiled at Scott and turned to look at Stiles, his smile quickly disappearing and a blush coming up his cheeks at the sight of the boy he had saved yesterday. Stiles, feeling more than embarrassed now, just gave a small wave, waiting for Derek to return the favor. Derek didn't, he was still paused there, staring at Stiles' face. "Uh, Derek?" Scott interrupted their pause, snapping Derek out of his love daze.

"Uh, yeah. Of course, nice to meet you, Stiles." Derek made an awkward smile, in which Stiles just stayed quiet and sat himself down next to Scott.

"We've met before," Stiles choked out, startling Derek and amusing Scott.

"Well, like the rest of the people in here, I need to go." Scott finally said after 30 minutes of silence from both Stiles and Derek. Derek had occasionally walked around to other students needing help with their homework, leaving Stiles to sigh in relief for the time being. But, after Scott has had enough of dealing with their silence with one another, he decided to finally leave and see what happens after. "See you both tomorrow." Scott gave a wave and a smile towards Stiles, nodding his head at Derek. Derek merely nodded back with a smile, but fell back into his nervous mood when left alone with Stiles.

"So..." Derek began, moving his eyes over to Stiles. Maybe now, since he was alone with Stiles, he could be as flirtatious as he was yesterday. "How are you...Stiles?" Derek offered a smile. Stiles, on the other hand, gave an uncomfortable nod and smile. To Derek, that meant he was okay. "That's good. Have you...Spoken to anyone about the incident?" That made Stiles jump in his seat, immediately remembering about the whole thing. Derek felt bad after, hoping that he hadn't hurt Stiles by mentioning the incident.

"No. I haven't." Stiles squeaked, wrapping his arms around himself and sighing. Derek sat there, unsure of what to do. In their silence, Stiles had gotten a text from Scott. 'That traitor decides to text me when he left me here!' Stiles huffed and checked the text. His jaw clenched at what Scott had typed.

'U should ask him out to Homecoming!' The text from Scott stated. Immediately, Stiles began writing back to Scott, in a bundle of nerves.

'N! O! I'm not going to! He's not even a high school student!' Stiles attempted to state the facts, but that made him sad. He liked Derek, and he was slightly sure Derek liked him. But they couldn't be, no, he's probably much, much older than him. Plus, his dad would be furious. He knows about the strict rules with his dad, he didn't want Stiles to date until he was at least 30. Which was total bullshit, but he knew his father was uncomfortable with some guy taking his only son away.

'Fine, whatever! Have fun w/ him then!!1!!' Scott text back, excitedly, Stiles assumed.

"Listen, I got to go." Stiles quickly stated, immediately jumping up and exiting out of the library before he could hear Derek shout a goodbye to him. Tomorrow would be Homecoming, and since he had no date, he would be going along with Scott as best buds. "Can't wait..." Stiles mumbled to himself as he made his way to his jeep that was the only car parked in the parking lot, along with a black Camaro that he assumed was Derek's. 'Sweet ride for a hot guy,' Stiles thought to himself as he softly laughed. 'Wow, I'm so lame that I made myself laugh.'

'I hope he's going to Homecoming tomorrow.' Derek thought as he began packing up his things. He was in the dark, lonely library, thinking to himself and occasionally dreaming about how he would win over Stiles. Derek was going to Homecoming because, again, some teachers and faculty wouldn't attend, and they needed some supervisors. Derek was glad to lend a hand, since he didn't need to head back to college for a while. "I can only hope." Derek said softly to himself as he gripped his laptop's bag strap. Then, out the door he went, all the way to his black Camaro that stood alone in the parking lot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll upload 'Homecoming - Pt. 2' either on Monday or Tuesday, since I'll be working on my other story's chapter on Sunday and/or Monday.


	3. Homecoming - Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Homecoming dance is a rather festive one this year, for Stiles, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I decided to make 'Homecoming' a 3-part thing, adding another chapter, so it is a total of 7 chapters I must do. Thank you to those who've read it and believed it to be wonderful. I appreciate your compliments and positive reviews on it and such. This is my most favorite fanfiction I've written so far. Hope you still enjoy it as much as I do!

"You excited for tonight, dude?"  
"Not really."  
"Why not? Didn't you ask Dere-"

"No, shut up!" Stiles sighed heavily and blushed red. Scott really knew how to get on his nerves, especially when he had a crush on somebody. Scott would never, ever shut up about it.

"Why not? I thought you liked him." Scott smirked at Stiles' blush. They both walked down the hallways of the school, heading towards Stiles' locker as they pass by other students commenting about Homecoming later on that night.

"I don't." Stiles tried to lie, but he was caught red-handed by his still visible blush. Scott merely laughed at him.

"Sure," Scott sighed and watched as Stiles fumbled with his textbooks in his locker. Even though he really didn't want to go to Homecoming with him, he was his best friend. He couldn't leave him hanging by himself. Who knows, he might find a girl to go with and ditch Stiles. 

'Hopefully.' Stiles thought.

"Whatever." Stiles interrupted Scott just as he was about to say something, automatically believing it had to do with Derek. But, Scott continued to speak, and now pointed a finger towards the empty space behind Stiles. At least, Stiles thought it was an empty space. "What--"

"Hey, Stilinski. How've ya been? Sorry I wasn't here yesterday to give you your daily beating." Isaac's voice was low and deep, bringing Stiles to a frightened state from his already irritated one. Scott gulped and watched as Ethan and Aiden now stood in front of him, blocking their view of each other. "You miss me?" Isaac's spoke that in a whisper, brushing his hand against Stiles' ass with his hands as they trailed down Stiles' back and back to his sides.

"No, I didn't. Leave me alone, Isaac, please." Stiles attempted to plead for his life, but Isaac's sick mind took that as something else. 'What a pervert!' Stiles thought in anger as he noticed Isaac's chuckling. 'Surprised no one else even bothers to help us...'

"Please, huh? Begging for my cock already, ey, Stilinski?" Isaac kept his voice slightly low, to avoid anyone else hearing in on their conversation. Ethan and Aiden made small movements, since the twins already knew about the incident that had happened the day before.

"Shut up!" Stiles now began shouting, alarming Isaac for a second and catching the attention of a few bystanders. "Or else I'll-"

"You'll what, Stilinski?"  
"I..."  
"You can't do shit, no one would believe a faggot like you!"

"You don't know that..." Stiles felt like a mouse compared to Isaac. He was now using those words he hated so much; Faggot, Queer, Fag, etc.

"Hey, what's going on here?" A man's deep voice interrupted the two's private conversation. Isaac looked up, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment and looking terrified. Stiles, on the other hand, was grateful at the appearance of none other than Derek Hale. His hero.

"N-Nothing!" Isaac quickly let go of Stiles, stepping back and giving a fake smile. "Just, telling him something I heard. That's all."

"Alright..." Derek narrowed his eyes at Isaac, knowing what the boy was really doing to Stiles. Stiles merely laughed and watched as Isaac staggered away with Aiden and Ethan behind him. Scott, surprisingly, was still there, looking between Derek and Stiles as if they were two celebrities. "You alright, uh, Stiles...?" Derek was now blushing, which Stiles could easily tell. The boy returned the blush, with a smile. Derek awkwardly tried to smile as well, but he ended up looking weird. That made Stiles giggle.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Stiles sighed happily. Derek nodded his head slightly, unsure of what to do now. Scott, who Derek thanked privately in his head, brought up the subject of Homecoming again, much to Stiles' dismay.

"You going, Derek?"  
"Oh, yeah. I am."  
"For any reason?"  
"Not really...Lack of faculty."

"Ah, I see! Well, Stiles and I are going as well." Scott smirked, which made Stiles want to kill him right then and there.

'Metaphorically.' Stiles thought to himself, sighing heavily as he noticed Derek's sudden eyebrow raise. 'Great, he probably thinks we're losers since we're going with each other.' Stiles huffed and crossed his arms, allowing Scott to speak a few more words.

"Really?" Derek blinked, noticing Stiles' sudden change in his attitude. 'They must be going as a couple...' Derek felt his heart clench in his chest, and he then felt jealousy towards Scott. 'Why does he have to get...The princess?' Derek blushed a deep red at referring to Stiles as a princess. He was, after all, to Derek. "That's great...Hopefully we can meet each other there." Derek placed on a fake smile, which seemed real enough since Scott believed it.

"Cool." Scott turned to Stiles, waiting for his best friend to say something.

"Yeah." Stiles mumbled, blinking his eyes and watching Derek's slight movements. Before he got caught up in gazing at Derek like a creepy weirdo, he dragged Scott down the hall as the bell rang for first period.

"See ya later, Mr. Hale!"

"See you two." Derek watched as the two disappeared in the distance, turning the corner. Derek now felt the need to impress and hopefully obtain Stiles for himself later on that night. The man checked his phone, reciting the time he had before Homecoming began later on that night. "Alright, nine hours. That's enough time." Derek nodded his head and began speaking to himself, quickly jogging down the hallway and towards the front door of the school, exiting.

"I look ridiculous, Scott!" Stiles slapped his own forehead with the palm of his hand. Scott laughed and smiled brightly, observing Stiles' outfit. It was a rather colorful ensemble, which made it slightly embarrassing for Stiles since he was openly gay. To Stiles, it practically screamed to beat him with a stick and hope he died.

"It looks awesome on you, dude. Plus, you'll stand out to Derek, and he'll love it!" Scott smirked and nodded his head, noticing Stiles' long, heavy sigh.

"I don't plan on standing out to anyone, especially Derek. If he likes me, then, he'll deal with me just the way I am." Stiles puffed his cheeks, rolling his eyes at Scott's head shake.

"Nah, I know him. Guys like him, which is me, like girls that are colorful and bashful, as well as very, very playful." Scott smirked, but noticed Stiles' glare. "Not that I'm saying you're a girl, or anything. Like-"

"I know what you meant, Scott."  
"Then why did you look at me like that?"  
"Because I don't wanna wear this!"  
"But, those colors are so you, Stiles. Black, white and light blue are perfect for you."  
"Ugh..."  
"Come on, let's go. It's almost time!"  
"Fine, whatever. Let's just go, so I can get this all over with."  
"Finally! Alright, let's roll."

"Are you sure I'm fine?" Derek huffed and felt himself begin to sweat. 'Crap, not good.' Derek fumbled with his tie as well, not liking how tight Peter had put it on him, almost as if he were trying to kill him by suffocation!

"My dear nephew, you look fine. Stop acting like such a girl on her first date, I'm sure this...Stiles girl, will like you for who you are, or some shit like that." Peter smiled and took a sip from his bottle of beer. He was very, very amused by how Derek got so frustrated in impressing Stiles.

"He's a boy." Derek corrected Peter, glaring at him from the doorway. Derek was about ready to leave and finish up in his Camaro, wanting to be far away from Peter when he became drunk.

"A boy? That's a change, you usually fell head over heels for girls. The last boy you date-"  
"Shut up."  
"Fine. Have fun at your little dance, sweetheart. Be back before curfew!"  
"I said, shut up!"

"Fine, have fun though." Peter smirked as Derek rolled his eyes at the sight of Peter's smirk. Derek did not want to be in a bad mood once he met with Stiles, so he began ignoring everything Peter was saying and ran towards his black Camaro.

"Alright, time to go to this High School homecoming dance to win over Stiles." Derek sighed and gripped the car wheel tightly. 'Why the hell am I so nervous?' Derek thought as he began backing out and shifting the gear, now driving towards the destination of the High School.

"This is so exciting, watching you wait for Derek." Scott chuckled and drank from his punch cup, slightly bouncing up and down. Stiles, on the other hand, stood there, sighing heavily and observing everyone else dancing and having fun. He was no where close to having fun, not even a little.

"As I said a hundred times, Scott, I don't care if he shows or not. I'm not really so head over heels over Derek." Stiles rolled his eyes at the saddened expression Scott made. 'Why am I lying to myself? I do like him, a lot. I'm actually excited for him to arrive, to see me. For me to see him as well.' Stiles thought and shifted his standing position. 'Just act cool and natural. Cool and natural.' Stiles recited to himself as the disco ball on top of the gym spun slowly, shining a glittering light all around.

"Okay then...Well, I wanted to talk to this girl, whose over there. Do you mind if I leave you here?" Scott pleaded, with his 'puppy-dog' eyes that he was so pro at doing. Stiles chewed on his bottom lip, wondering if he should let his best friend live his life. In the end, he did. Scott walked away from him, giving him a thumbs up and running over to a beautiful looking girl in a lavender dress.

"Great, now I'm alone." Stiles sighed. It was his own fault though, since he allowed Scott to go visit the girl in the lavender dress. 'I should've just said no, damn it.' Stiles cursed at himself internally, moving his gaze down to stare at his shoes. Suddenly, to him, they have become more interesting than everything else here.

"Stiles?"

"Huh?" Stiles blinked, his eyesight blurring a little, but he blinked a couple of times and it cleared. Right then and there, what he could tell, was Derek Hale walking through the crowd of teens, towards him.

"Stiles!" Derek shouted, raising his hand up and smiling in Stiles' direction. Stiles didn't know what to do and just stood there, like an idiot, gazing with a blank face. He should have ran up to him, hug him, or just run up to him and shake his hand. Something. Stiles suddenly felt dizzy, tipping from side to side. But, he stood tall, waiting for his savior to arrive and greet him. Derek did, walking up as a few lights shined down upon him, making him stick out from the others in the gym.

"Hi." Stiles blankly said, offering a small smile up to Derek as he held onto the wall behind him. Derek stopped in front of Stiles, giving his still-glued on smiling.

"Hello." Derek gave a soft wave, but had no idea what to do next.

"Um, are you having fun?" Stiles stated randomly as the last five minutes had been nothing but silence and staring at other places.

"Yeah, I actually am, now." Derek blinked his eyes, feeling beyond mad at himself. 'So, where's Scott? Did you two dance yet?" Derek clenched his fists, luckily, Stiles did not notice the sudden change in posture Derek had done. Stiles shook his head to Derek's question, which made him wonder. "Why not? Aren't you two here together?" Derek hoped for the best, which was for Stiles to say 'No'.

"No, we aren't. Just, friends." Stiles spoke slowly to Derek, making the older man understand the two boys are just best friends, nothing else.

"Oh." Derek smiled slowly. "I see."

"Yeah..." Stiles blanked, turning his eyes over to Scott, who seemed to be occupied with the girl in the lavender dress, watching Stiles occasionally, and observing someone else in the crowd of teens as well. Stiles wondered who, but before he could make an excuse to head towards his best friend, Derek asked him a question he thought he'd never hear.

"Would you like to dance?"  
"Wh...What?"

"I said, would you like to dance, with me?" Derek held out his hand to Stiles, secretly wishing that Stiles would say yes and leap in his arms. But, only half of that wish came true. Derek lit up right happiness as Stiles, hesitantly, reached his hand out to grip onto Derek's.

"Sure." Stiles spoke softly, blinking his eyes up at Derek and smiling wide. Stiles felt more than happy to dance with Derek.

"What are you looking at, Scott?" The girl spoke to Scott, noticing his gazes towards Derek and Stiles. "Did you want to go visit Stiles, or something?"

"Oh, no. I was just observing, making sure nothing bad happened to him."  
"Oh, okay. Well, as I was saying,"

"Cool." Scott mumbled, slightly listening to the girl's story about how she didn't want to come to Homecoming in the first place. 'That creep is looking at Derek and Stiles!' Scott told himself, watching as Isaac danced along with his girlfriend in the middle of the dance floor with the other school couples. Isaac's eyes were focused on Stiles and how he swayed with Derek in the corner to the music. 'I can't let that pervert ruin their soon-to-be relationship.' Scott mentally told himself, soon turning his attention back to the girl he was speaking to. "Wow."

"You're a good dancer." Stiles mentioned, wondering if he should even be speaking to Derek while the two danced with one another. Derek let out a soft chuckle, leaning down and softly speaking to Stiles.

"Thank you. You are, as well, you know that?"  
"I am not. I suck."  
"You do not, Stiles. You dance just fine."

"Okay then." Stiles softly huffed, not understanding why Derek wouldn't admit that Stiles does suck at dancing, especially when it's slow dancing. 'He's too nice to tell me...' Stiles' mind thought of a solution, which soothed Stiles a little more than he already was.

"Let's go outside, it's a bit crowded in here now, don't you think?" Derek's sudden suggestion startled Stiles out of his thoughts. He awaited for the younger boy to agree or disagree.

"Alright." Stiles smiled and took Derek's hand in his, leaving Derek blushing at Stiles' touch. They touched when they were dancing, but this was different. Stiles wanted to touch him! The two made their way out of the double-doors at the front of the gym, exiting out towards the parking lot of the school. Inside of some of the cars they passed, they noticed the car shaking, which must have meant that two people were getting it on. "Sounds like some people are having fun." Stiles mumbled, without noticing Derek listening to him. He noticed when Derek let out a burst of laughter, making Stiles feel like he's actually pleasing to Derek.

"More than fun." Derek commented, softly tugging along Stiles towards his black Camaro parked on the far end of the parking lot. Stiles softly gasped to himself, coming to a conclusion inside of his head about this whole situation.

'He wants to fuck me.' Stiles puffed his cheeks once again, not wanting to end this but also not wanting to lose his virginity just yet. As the two made it to Derek's Camaro, Derek stopped right outside of his door, looking over at Stiles, who stopped in his place and stood there, blank faced.

"What's wrong?" Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles. The young boy struggled with his words, but finally spoke something, only to be interrupted by another person's voice.

"I don't-"  
"Hey, faggot!"

'Isaac.' Stiles thought, his eyes widening as he turned to face the terrible trio...

**_We were both young when I first saw you._ **  
**_I closed my eyes and the flashback starts: I'm standing there._ **  
**_On a balcony in Summer air._ **  
**_See the lights, see the party, the ballgowns,_ **  
**_See you make your way through the crowd to say, "Hello."_ **  
**_Little did I know..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be uploaded between Thursday - Saturday. If not between those times, then hopefully Sunday. Thanks for reading this chapter! Comments are also welcomed, since I love reading your guys' comments. c:


	4. Homecoming - Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles defend themselves against Isaac and his twin thugs. (And other stuff.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to you all who waited for me to upload the next chapter to this. As most of you may have known, a close family member of mine was sick, my aunty. It turns out, she's passed away. I shed a fear tears here and there, but I knew that she was still close to me in my heart. One bonus is that I got her small opinions on this story, in which she offered some intriguing suggestions. (: I thank you for waiting, again, and I would appreciate you to thank my aunty for her contribution to this story. It would mean a lot, but, enough of this. She would want me to post now. Anyways, here it is! (This is also the last 'Homecoming' chapter.)

"What the hell do you want, Isaac?" Stiles shouted at Isaac, who stood across from him and Derek with Ethan and Aiden at his sides. Isaac scoffed and rose an eyebrow at Derek. The college student stared down Isaac, not afraid of the high schooler.

"Not much, but I think you know what I want." Isaac quickly darted his eyes away from Derek's, clearly being a bit intimidated by the man. "Wanna guess, though?" Isaac smirked and licked his lips, observing Stiles' body.

"I don't really want to." Stiles mumbled, shifting towards Derek, not wanting to be in the sights of Isaac's eyes. "Besides, don't you have a girlfriend?" Stiles narrowed his eyes, seeing the uncomfortable shift in Isaac's stance. 'He had forgotten about his girlfriend!' Stiles huffed.

"She'll be tossed aside after we begin dating." Isaac mumbled now, avoiding eye contact with both Derek and Stiles. The two heard him and began yelling at the bully.

"Who says you two'll be dating?!" Derek growled, becoming enraged at the thought of Stiles with an asshole like Isaac.

"So you're just using her, like some towel...Or something?!" Stiles huffed, feeling bad for the girl that had to deal with Isaac and his assholery. 'If that's a word.' Thought Stiles.

"Shut up!" Isaac snarled and nodded towards Derek. In an instant, Aiden and Ethan charged for the college student. Stiles watched in shock as they were knocked onto the ground by Derek's larger (and more stronger) body. That made Stiles blush, knowing a man like Derek could protect him from douches like Ethan, Aiden and Isaac. "Hey, baby." Stiles suddenly forgot that he was on the sidelines, watching, alone. Isaac's arm wrapped around his waist, pulling Stiles close to his chest.

"Let go!" Stiles shoved and growled, clearly not wanting to be anywhere near Isaac. But, Isaac didn't like Stiles' struggling. In return, Isaac began to push Stiles up into the nearby wall, ignoring the threats from Derek as the college student dealt with Ethan and Aiden's constant attempts to take him down.

"Not a chance, Stilinski. Before we were interrupted in the hallway inside of the school, I was going to fuck you right then and there." Isaac hummed and hushed Stiles, stroking the boy's torso as Stiles continued to struggle in Isaac's grip.

"You're such a fucking creep, let me go!" Stiles hissed and jerked around.

"Stiles!" Derek shouted through his grunts as he finally wore out Aiden and Ethan, knocking the twins' heads together and successfully bringing them down.

"Don't take another step, damn it!" Isaac growled and pulled Stiles into his embrace, the younger boy softly whining at the tight grip Isaac had on him. Derek stopped mid-way, just as he was about to tackle down Isaac and beat him to a pulp.

"What do you plan on doing with Stiles, kid?" An unknown voice shouted towards Isaac, alarming all three of them from the current situation.

"Wha--Who are you?"  
"Oh, god."  
"Derek?"

"I'm Peter Hale! Derek's smart, charming and mysterious uncle." Peter's voice echoed, since he was still shouting towards the trio from afar. Stiles wiggled in Isaac's grip, successfully pulling away from the bully and running towards Derek. Isaac growled, beginning to run for Stiles, but was stopped by Derek's large form stopping him. "You're seriously going to try and fight my nephew for that precious boy there?"

"He's not Derek's." Isaac mumbled, staring up at Derek with a glare, the two staring daggers at each other.

"He's not yours either, kid. Why don't you go back inside and dance with that beard of yours?" Peter crossed his arms, making his way over to his nephew and his teenage 'lover'. Isaac hesitated, but after a minute or so, he finally walked away without another word.

"Thanks..." Derek sighed and glanced over at Peter, noticing the struggle Peter had in trying to stand. 'That asshole's drunk.' Derek thought, sighing to himself and turning over to a frightened Stiles. "Are you alright, Stiles?" The high schooler gave a quick nod, shaking off his nerves and looking up at Derek with a small smile. "Good...But, maybe we should call your father? I don't feel it's safe for you to stay the rest of the night."

"I guess you're right." Stiles chewed on his bottom lip, a bit afraid to tell his father about his bully problem with Isaac.

"Want me to call him?"  
"No, I got it. Can you just, go inside and tell Scott I'll be leaving now? I don't feel safe with Isaac in there."  
"Alright."

"What about those two sleepy-heads over there?" Peter raised an eyebrow, nodding his head towards the unconscious bodies of Aiden and Ethan. Derek scoffed at the sight of the twins.

"You can watch them and drink the rest of your booze, while also watching Stiles while I inform his friend that he'll be leaving." Derek thoroughly spoke, hoping it could get through to Peter's brain. His uncle gave a woozy smile, then nodded.

"Okay. Stiles, care to join me for a sip?"  
"He's underage, Peter."  
"Hey, that's alright. I had my first sip when--"  
"I don't care, Peter. Just watch Stiles and don't take anything he gives you, Stiles!"

"Okay...?" Stiles suddenly felt uncomfortable next to Peter, taking a quick step back and watching as Derek jogged back towards the gym. "So...You're Derek's uncle?"

"Yee-up!"  
"Cool...I guess."  
"It is, having a nephew so brilliant and well-mannered is a gift."  
"Okay..."

"So, did he kiss you yet?" Peter smirked at the sudden change in expression on Stiles' face. The younger boy blushed a deep red, turned his head and scoffed. That just made Peter laugh. "So, he didn't?"

"I never said that."  
"He did?"  
"Uh, I didn't say that either."  
"Just spill it, kid. I don't judge if my nephew smacked one on you or not."

"Okay, fine. He didn't." Stiles growled softly and sighed, irritated of Peter already, but also embarrassed he hasn't gotten a kiss from Derek yet. "I think he's just waiting until I'm of legal age, or something."

"Oh, no. He doesn't wait, that's not what he did with the others--"  
"He had others?"

"Well, yeah, everyone does. Don't you have other guys falling over you?" Peter rose a brow, unsure if Stiles was about to lie to him or not. Stiles froze and stared down at the concrete sidewalk they both sat on. Suddenly, Peter remembered. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I mean...Just...Yeah." Stiles mumbled and covered himself with his arms. The thought of Isaac being his only choice for a boyfriend besides Derek was terrifying. Isaac was a pervert, who loved fondling Stiles all over. Plus, he probably wouldn't come out of the closet just for Stiles. He'd likely become Isaac's 'side-hoe'. 'Gross'. Stiles thought.

"Look, Derek has returned!" Peter exclaimed, clapping his hands wildly at the approach of Derek. Stiles turned his head and noticed the small smile on Derek's lips that was for him. Within' a few seconds, he was scowling at Peter. Stiles just smiled sadly, still a bit shaken up by what had just happened and the encore of the image because of what Peter had said.

"What did you do?" Derek growled and crossed his arms, staring down his uncle. Peter gulped and laughed lightly.

"He didn't do anything, I was just...I don't know what to tell my dad." Stiles made up an honest excuse for Peter, not wanting the older man to be in trouble with his nephew yet again.

"Hey," Derek knelt down next to Stiles, who stared into Derek's eyes with a small frown. "You don't have to explain anything, if you don't want to. I won't say anything either, okay?" Derek rested his hand onto Stiles' shoulder, softly gripping it and smiling warmly.

"Thank you, Derek." Stiles blushed red at the warm smile Derek gave. The two continued to stare into each other's eyes, each one holding a blush and a smile until there was an abrupt noise.

"Ahem." Peter cleared his throat, smirking at the two. "Just fuck already."

"What!" Derek jolted up, feeling sudden anger and wanting to punch his rude and dirty uncle in the face. Stiles, on the other hand, squeaked and felt his whole face go red, which also made his body shake. 'But I wouldn't deny wanting to fuck him...' Derek internally told himself, feeling his cheeks warm. Peter laughed at the two, shaking his head.

"I'm just kidding, you both don't need to do that until you know you're both ready." Peter sighed and stood up, stretching himself. "Now, Derek, are you going to take the kid home or do I have to?"

"I'll," Derek helped Stiles up, brushing any dust or dirt off of him. "Take him home. I don't trust you to do it." Derek narrowed his eyes at Peter, who gave a shrug. "This tie is strangling me." Derek huffed and practically ripped off his tie, not noticing the stare Stiles was giving him and the small chuckle of laughter his uncle gave.

"Hey, kid, he might do that to your panti-"  
"I don't wear panties."  
"Alright, alright. No need to be so defensive about it, I just thought you would."

"Panties?" Derek finally entered the conversation after hearing the word 'panties' and Stiles' name. His eyes darted between his uncle and Stiles, noticing Stiles' embarrassed blush and turn of his head.

"I just thought the kid wore some women's lingerie." Peter chuckled at the sight of Derek and Stiles awkwardly staring at one another with blushes. "Well, I'll meet you back at home, Derek. Don't rape him!" Peter busted out laughing, walking away as Derek cursed at his uncle loudly.

"Shut up, Peter." Derek finished, sighing heavily to himself and looking over at the now worried looking Stiles. "I haven't raped anyone in my life, nor do I want to, especially you." Derek tried to reassure Stiles, but the younger boy gave a soft huff and nodded in agreement. 'Peter'll pay for this.' Derek chewed his bottom lip as he guided Stiles towards his black Camaro. The two entered the car, closing their doors and Derek locking them once starting his car. Derek felt an immense amount of awkward feeling in the car, unsure of what to say or what to ask Stiles.

"I live right here." Stiles mumbled softly, feeling scared of telling his dad about anything that happened tonight.

"Alright." Derek turned into Stiles' driveway, hearing the sigh come from Stiles' lips. "Are you sure you don't want me to inform your father of what happened? I feel," Derek gulped and watched the fear come out of Stiles' stare. "I feel, if we inform him, he could put an end to your bullying troubles. I would like that, and so would you, right?" Derek made a slow, steady movement to Stiles' shoulder. He gripped the boy's shoulder and felt his fingers gently trace down the boy's arm, unknown to what he was doing.

"Derek?" Stiles squeaked out, snapping Derek out of his trance of observing Stiles. He noticed his hand was gripping onto Stiles', both of their fingers tangled together.

"Yeah?"  
"Your, fingers."  
"Oh, err, I-I'm sorry."  
"No, it's okay."

"Are you sure?" Derek felt a glimmer of hope inside of him, feeling happy that Stiles did not immediately pull his hand away or slap him in the face.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Stiles smiled brightly and gave a soft giggle at Derek's wide smile that was on his face. The two sat in silence, holding each other's hands until an alarm came from Stiles' watch he wore. It alerted him it was time to head home from Homecoming, which he wasn't at right now. Stiles lifted his head and stared toward Derek, noticing the older man's grin was now a saddened smile. "I'm not sure if I can tell him..."

"But he'll believe you, Stiles." Derek comforted the high schooler, pulling his hand away and resting it onto Stiles' back, rubbing slow, lazy circles on his back.

"I guess." Stiles shrugged his shoulders and sighed heavily. "But, will you help me tell him?"

"Of course." Derek nodded his head. Stiles smiled and opened the car door, exiting out as Derek did the same. The two rejoined one another as they began making their way up the sidewalk and towards Stiles' front door. The two stood, in silence, as Stiles internally made his plan out on what to do. Derek tensed at the sudden light flickering on above them.

"My dad might be awake." Stiles alerted Derek right before the door opened slowly, a man's voice alarming them both.

"Stiles? Is that you?"  
"Yes, dad, it's me."  
"Oh, alright. Uh, whose this?"  
"I..."

"I'm a close friend of his." Derek smiled. The sudden answer that came from Derek had shocked Stiles into some awe. Just a second ago, Derek was beyond nervous.

"Ah. Well then, come on in." Mr. Stilinski smiled and opened the door wider for them both to come in. Stiles slowly walked inside as Derek followed behind with a calm look on his face. Still smiling.

"What are you doing awake, dad? I thought you would have been asleep." Stiles turned and rested himself down onto the couch behind him. Derek fell beside him, shifting his position a little so that he was comfortable. Stiles' father sat across from them, giving a soft shrug.

"Couldn't sleep. I figured why not wait for you until you come home?" Mr. Stilinski smirked at Stiles, noticing his son's uncomfortable laugh. "Something on your mind, kiddo?"

"Uh..."  
"Actually, there is, a situation I wanted to speak with you about."

"A situation?" Mr. Stilinski raised an eyebrow, looking between both Derek and Stiles. He noticed Stiles' sudden silence and began to worry. His son was never this quiet unless it was something serious. Derek nodded his head slowly, staring right into Mr. Stilinski's eyes as if he had no fear.

"Yes." Derek sighed and looked over at Stiles for his input, but the boy said nothing. "It happened, just about an hour ago, before we came here--"

"What is 'it'?"  
"It...Is..."

"I got confronted by Isaac Lahey about my sexual preferences, and they...Bullied me, a little." Stiles felt ashamed to admit his troubles to his father. He knew his father taught him not to be weak, but he couldn't seem to face Isaac and his twin goons head on without feeling complete terror in what might happen. He could taunt them a little, maybe give an insult here and there, but he couldn't say fully what he wanted to say to them. He knew he would get beaten to a pulp if he did.

"They...They what?!"  
"Mr. Stilinski, please, calm--"  
"You knew about this and you didn't do anything?!"  
"Dad! He, he didn't know about it, until he--"  
"Until he what?!  
"He saved me, okay?! He, saved me from my bullies."

"Yes, I did. I know what you're feeling, Mr. Stilinski, which is complete anger, correct? I felt like that too, when I first witnessed this incident." Derek stood up, hoping to get through to the anger-filled Sheriff. Stiles, on the other hand, felt like nothing could be stopped. He just had to suffer through whatever was about to happen.

"Get out."  
"I-- What?"  
"I said, get out."  
"But, Mr--"  
"I said get out! I don't want you near my boy, or this house, ever again!"

"But, I helped your son," Derek felt the mood in the room change rapidly. It was from a calm, anxious mood to a completely anger-filled, betrayed mood. Derek gulped once he saw the Sheriff stand. He wasn't as tall as Derek, probably a little bit shorter, but he still knew that the man had authority in his own house. He had to leave, especially since the Sheriff ordered him to.

"Just, get out! You might be the reason he's getting bullied again! You aren't protecting my son, you're putting him in danger! I, only I, can protect him! He is everything to me, and if you put him in harm's way, you are straight shit to me!" The Sheriff began to shove Derek back into the nearby wall. Stiles immediately jolted up, grabbing his dad by the arm and tugging him away from Derek.

"Dad, stop! Please! He isn't putting me in danger!"  
"Stiles, go up to your room! I don't want you leaving this house at all this weekend, you understand me?"  
"But, but, dad!"  
"Now!"

"Mr. Stilinski, please, listen to me--" Derek attempted to reason with the man, but was immediately pushed out of the door. Derek nearly fell into the patch of grass, but caught himself. He saw Stiles in the background, noticing the boy slowly walking up the stairs with tear-filled eyes. His heart broke at the sight, but there was nothing he could do now. His father laid down the law, and if he tried to defy it, he could get into serious trouble.

"Get out of here!" Mr. Stilinski growled as he slammed the door, locking it immediately before Derek could make another move. But Derek didn't move, he stood there, for a few seconds, dumbstruck.

"Stiles..." Derek whispered softly, raising his hand up and trying to reach out towards the door. In defeat, he let his hand go limp.

"Derek, please, don't go..." Stiles whispered to himself, standing at the top of the staircase and hearing his father talking to himself as he exited into the kitchen. Stiles listened closely, for anything. The sound he heard broke his heart. It was Derek's Camaro starting up. The engine sounding faint from his spot. "Derek..." Stiles choked on his words, falling to the floor and feeling his tears slide down his cheeks.

"Damn it!" Derek growled, hitting his steering wheel as he slowly began backing out of the Stilinski's driveway. Eventually, he took off down the road, feeling his heart ache for Stiles. He liked Stiles. No, he loved him. 'But, that's too soon...' Derek thought to himself as he drove back towards his house. 'It isn't too soon if you know he's your soulmate.' Another voice answered Derek's inside of his head.

"Soulmates..." Derek spoke the word aloud, liking the sound of it...He just needed to get closer to Stiles, without having his father know. 'Won't that be a challenge.' Derek sighed... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be uploaded sometime later on this week or next week. As I said before, I appreciate your waiting. Comments are welcomed and loved!


	5. Set-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is angry at his father for separating him from Derek, but his father decides to do something to try and make Stiles happy, and that something will make Derek beyond angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for next chapter! (This chapter may or may not be longer than the others. I don't know, I didn't check. If it isn't as long, sorry! If it's more, then, yay.) I introduce Jackson in this chapter, along with an original character of mine. If you read the tags, already, he's Jackson's butler. (I was going to put in his parents, but, I didn't really feel like...It. I guess. Butler seemed more suitable, to me, that is.) Anyways, enjoy reading this! Or, not. I don't know, whatever you feel! c:

"That's harsh, Stiles. You can't do that to your dad. He only--"  
"I know, he only wants to protect me. But, I can't help it! He, he scared Derek away...I'll never forgive him! Ignoring him is the best way."  
"Stiles, please don't do this. Your father would be devastated, and probably be even more harsh than he already is with you."  
"You can't stop me, Scott. I've made up my decision. He's officially ruined my freakin' life."

"Stiles--" Stiles hung up on Scott, before his best friend could say anything else. His heart ached, he wanted to see Derek. But, no, his father kept him in his room, like a damsel in distress needing to be saved!...Saved by Derek.

"Stiles, you alright in there, buddy?"  
"Go away."  
"Come on, kid. Don't be like this."  
"I said, go away!"

"Stiles..." Stiles' father opened the door, making his way in and closing it behind him. He observed his son, sitting there with his arms crossed and pillow shoved into his face. Stiles always did that exact same thing when he was younger, only when he didn't get what he wanted, which is pretty much what he was doing now. "Stiles, please, you can't blame me for wanting to protect you. People like him--"

"People like him?! What about him, dad?! Is it because of how much he looks like a killer? He isn't like that! He's a nice, perfect guy..." Stiles mumbled near the end, blushing red at the thought of Derek. The Sheriff sighed and made his way over to Stiles, slowly and carefully placing himself right next to his son and wrapping a soothing arm around him. 

"I just don't want him getting you into trouble, or hurting you. You know, he's in College, right?"  
"I...I know."  
"You knew and you didn't think twice about being with him? Stiles, I raised you better."  
"Stop it. Just, stop. I don't want to talk, dad. Please, leave me alone."

"Stiles..." The Sheriff attempted to speak to his son again, but Stiles merely turned his head away. 'So childish.' Stiles' father smiled slightly but felt his heart break at the sight of his son ignoring him. "Alright then...I'll leave you alone."

"Good." Stiles mumbled as his father exited the room slowly, wondering if Stiles would change his mind and how he was acting towards him. But, Stiles didn't. He stayed in his current place, not wanting to speak at all. Finally, the Sheriff closed the door and began to walk downstairs, thinking of ways that he could get Stiles to speak to him again. 

"He needs a new boyfriend, someone that'll be good for him and me." The Sheriff thought to himself, stroking his chin softly and thinking about some suitable boys for his son. He didn't need some rugged, bad criminals, he needed a prince for his little...Princess. 'Yeah, Princess.' Stiles' father nodded his head at the sound of that. After all, Stiles was all he had, and he needed a very good prince for his own son. "Ah, I know who!"

"You're still moping around over that little boy, Derek?"  
"Shut up, Peter."  
"No. You need to get over this little kid."  
"He is not a little kid, Peter, he is my soul mate!"  
"...What?"

"I..." Derek cursed at himself internally, not wanting his uncle, of all people, to know that his soul mate was that teenage boy. "That boy, Stiles, is my mate. I know it, because I felt something with him. Something that wasn't, normal."

"Yeah, because he's underage so you felt your crotch tingle at the thought of violating an underage boy."  
"Shut up."

"Listen, Derek, as much as I love seeing you in pain over your so called 'mate', if that's even possible to call him that, because you're not a dog or wolf or whatever...You need to get the thought of him out of your head and go back grocery shopping or something. We're out of food." Peter sighed and held up an empty jug of milk, tipping it over and watching as nothing spills out. 

"Fine, I'll pick some groceries up." Derek sat up, from where he was laying down on his couch, moping around and thinking about ways to speak with Stiles without getting caught by anyone. "Anything else, dear Uncle?"

"No." Peter grinned as Derek made his way to the door. "By the way, have you heard?"

"Heard what?"  
"Well, I overheard...From a friend, that Sheriff Stilinski is planning on setting up a boyfriend for your princess Stiles."  
"What?! Who?!"  
"I don't know, but I know he's a kid around Stiles' age. I'm sure he didn't want some twenty-something pedophil--"  
"Shut up, Peter."  
"Must you always tell me to 'shut up'?"

"Just, stop telling me things that'll make me miserable." Derek grumbled and immediately grabbed the keys to his car and jacket, escaping the house before Peter could state anything else. Though, he did internally thank his uncle for informing him of what Stiles' father was planning on doing. He just needed to find a way to prove himself to the Sheriff. 

"Come on, kid, I got a surprise for you." Stiles' father attempted to lure Stiles out of his room with a surprise. Stiles continued to ignore his father, or, at least tried to. The word 'surprise' had risen some interest out of Stiles. The boy quickly jumped out of his bed and threw his shoes on. "Stiles--"

"What. Is. The. Surprise?" Stiles opened the door ever so slightly, eyeing his father from the small opening from his door. His father smiled and stepped back, leading the way down the stairs. 

"You just have to come with me and see, kid."  
"...Fine."  
"Alright! Come on, then. We don't want to be late."  
"Late? Is this surprise going to die within' a matter of minutes because of suffocation?"  
"No, it's not a pet."  
"Oh...Okay then. Where do we have to go, though?"  
"The grocery store!"  
"Really, dad? Are you seriously serious right now?"

"I sure am." The Sheriff gave a cheeky grin and glowed even brighter with delight when his son stepped up to him and actually came out of his room. "I just want to make you happy Stiles, you know that, right?"

"I do know that, dad." Stiles meekly said, unsure if he should still go with his dad or not. After all, he still kinda-slightly-maybe-not-so-much hated his father for ruining his kinda-slight relationship with Derek. "Are you sure it's at the grocery store?"

"Yes, come on, kid."

"Okay, okay. Let's go, then." Stiles gave a small smile, soon following his father down the steps and toward the police car his father drove around 24/7. He closed the door as he entered and his father eagerly drove out of the driveway and headed down the street, toward their destination. 

"What is taking them so long?"  
"I'm not sure, but, be patient, Jackson."  
"I can't be patient if this...Cop, or whatever, is taking his sweet ass time bringing me his son that probably isn't all that!"  
"Please, Jackson, it's just a few minutes longer-- Oh, look! Someone is approaching."

"Better be them." Jackson sighed heavily and crossed his arms. He narrowed his eyes toward the entrance of the grocery store. "Why the hell are we here anyway, Conall?"

"The Sheriff and I believed that you and your new boyfriend could speak with one another, learn about each other, while we both went shopping. It was common sense to meet here." Conall, Jackson's butler, spoke with elegance and calmness that would be impressed by anyone who knew of how Jackson treated him. The butler then noticed the Sheriff from afar, and a beautiful looking boy next to him. "Look, Jackson, here they come. Stand straight, fix your collar and be nice, okay?"

"I am nice, Conall." Jackson growled, soon turning his attention to the approaching pair. As soon as he noticed the smaller looking boy next to his father, he felt his cheeks heat up. "Oh." Was all that Jackson could state, noticing how the boy's smile immediately brought him to shivers.

"Hello, Conall, and Jackson." The Sheriff nodded toward the two, with Conall doing a similar greeting. Jackson completely ignored the Sheriff's voice, observing every inch of Stiles' body. He noticed how weird he was acting and immediately straightened himself back up. 

"Hello, Sheriff." Jackson proudly spoke, giving a small smirk as he laid his eyes back on Stiles. The other boy blushed slightly, quickly hiding behind his father in shyness. 

"This is my son, Stiles." The Sheriff stepped back and smiled as his son gave an awkward glance, but slowly rose a hand and waved toward the two unknown men that he wasn't introduced to yet.

"Uh, hello." Stiles squeaked. Jackson gave a small nod, already beginning to make his way toward Stiles with lust-filled eyes. Conall immediately stopped Jackson, but earned a soft scoff from Jackson. Stiles was thankful for the other boy's butler. He wasn't interested in being touched just yet. "Um...So your name is Jackson, and yours is Conall?" Stiles tried to change the current atmosphere. 

"Yes, I am Jackson Whittemore, and this is my butler Conall Washington." Jackson shifted in his current stance, eyeing his butler as the man made a small movement toward Stiles to shake his hand. "Conall, don't you and Mr. Stilinski have to get groceries?"

"Oh, yes, sorry sir." Conall apologized and pulled his hand away from Stiles' direction. Jackson watched as his butler excused himself and began walking along with the Sheriff. Jackson turned his attention back to Stiles, grinning as Stiles uncomfortably shifted and gave a soft, nervous laugh. 

"So, Stiles, would you like to get to know each other?" Jackson began to walk up to Stiles, slowly and steadily. He didn't want to scare away Stiles by showing too much lust for him and his innocent looking physique. 

"Um." Stiles choked on his own words, stepping back as Jackson drew closer. 'He's walking like he's about to rape me right here!' Stiles nervously though and gave another soft laugh, unsure of what to say. "Uh, why don't we, like, go get something to drink? I'm parched." Stiles began to walk away, hoping that Jackson would think he was weird and leave him alone. Instead, he was met with a hand on his ass and a soft laugh on his right. 

"Sure." Jackson said, softly gripping Stiles' right ass cheek with a soft hum. Stiles felt his insides heat up and blushed a deep crimson as Jackson kept his grip on the boy's ass until someone walked by them. 

"So, you think they'll get along pretty well?" The Sheriff carried a shopping basket and walked beside Conall, who pushed a cart. 

"I believe so, Jackson's already seemed to take a liking to Stiles."  
"Ah, that's good."  
"Why did you want both of them together in the first place?"  
"I just needed Stiles to get over this...Previous guy. This guy didn't suit my standards to be Stiles' boyfriend or husband. Jackson does, though."  
"I see. That's good, then. I also wish for Stiles to soon marry Jackson, that way he could please Jackson and my job will be easier."

"Yeah, we both have pro's out of this, I'm sure the boys do too." The Sheriff stopped occasionally and picked up some things along the aisle, as did Conall. Without noticing, the Sheriff passed by Derek and his own cart. He didn't notice the man, due to the small piece of paper Derek carried blocking his view of his face.

"Eggs, Cheese..." Derek mumbled and tried to read whatever scribbles Peter wrote down. He was snapped out of his reading when he heard the Sheriff's voice nearby. He quickly turned his head, noticing that he was speaking with an older man with slight grey hair. 

"So do you think we should leave the two alone for a while longer?"  
"I suppose so. Jackson does not like getting disrupted if he's speaking with someone."

"Jackson?" Derek repeated the boy's name. Suddenly, he remembered what his uncle had said about Stiles being set up with an unknown boy. 'Jackson must be that boy.' Derek thought, putting the pieces together and quickly driving his cart down the aisles. He continued listening in on any voices that resembled Stiles'. Soon enough, he was met with a loud and obnoxious laughter that related to Stiles'. 

"Haha! Hahaha! That's so funny, Jackson, that really is!" Stiles threw his head back and closed his eyes, trying to seem as uncomfortable to be around as possible. It worked for everyone else that was around them, until they left. Jackson, on the other hand, stayed right beside Stiles and only smiled down at him. 'Haha...Uh, anyways."

"Stiles?" Derek whispered to himself, peeking around the aisle corner and noticing the boy standing in front of a fridge with Jackson, the taller boy next to him. What he also noticed was Jackson's hand beginning to wrap itself around Stiles' waist, pulling him closer to his chest. "Wh...What...Is he doing?!" Derek began to panic. Jackson and Stiles, that could not happen. It couldn't.

"Uh, getting a little handsy, Jax." Stiles mumbled, feeling his cheeks turn back to their usual crimson and feeling the chest of Jackson's as he was pulled closer. Jackson merely hummed and softly whispered things into Stiles' ear.

"You're really cute, you know that? I just love the way your jeans hug your ass so tightly, showing off are you?" Jackson smirked and placed small kisses along Stiles' head, startling both Stiles and Derek, who stood afar. 

"No...No!" Derek began to breath heavily, feeling a surge of rage travel along his body as he continued watching his...His soul mate being fondled by some rich little brat! 'Stiles, is, mine!' Derek's internal thoughts broke out. 

"Stiles!"  
"...Huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, there'll be a lot of stuff happening! I think, I'm not sure what I want to do yet. I just know that I may add in some more characters. So if I do, be sure to read the tags and see if I added anything, 'cause that may be a clue to what the next chapter'll be about! Comments are loved and welcomed!


	6. Dinner Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the incidents of the day, Stiles is beyond nervous for what is about to happen later on that night. Derek, on the other hand, is just wanting to see his beautiful Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoorah, the next chapter! I'm sort of going by the lyrics in the Taylor Swift song, but also adding other things. Enjoy reading!

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing with my mate?" Derek gripped onto Jackson's throat, leaving on very small inches of space between both his own face and Jackson's. Beside them was a worried Stiles, who watched in terror at how feral Derek was acting, almost like a wolf.

"Get the fuck off of me, you fucking pervert!" Jackson hissed and attempted to shove off Derek, but it proved useless. Stiles, on the other hand, tried on his own to get Derek off of Jackson.

"Derek, please, get off of him." Stiles meekly spoke, moving his hand over and slowly placing it onto Derek's shoulder. The older man flinched at Stiles' touch. In a quick movement, Derek immediately let go of Jackson's throat, letting the younger man breathe and massage his neck after the rough grip. "Thank you..." Stiles whispered, noticing some other customers in the store observing them with curiousity.

"What's going on here?" One of the store clerks came up to the trio, noticing Jackson on the floor and Derek's scary demeanor. "Did you do this to this poor man?"

"What? No, he didn't--"  
"Stiles, be quiet."  
"What did you just say to him?!"

"Yes, this man attacked me out of no where." Jackson stood up, straightening himself and noticing the small growl Derek emitted from his throat. The clerk immediately radioed in the incident, soon being visited by some security guards that guarded the store. "Arrest him, immediately." Jackson ordered, pointing toward Derek with a small smirk that was only visible to both Stiles and Derek. The older man nearly swung a punch into Jackson's face, but was pulled back by the guards before he could.

"No, no! Derek!" Stiles tried to call for his...Prince. 'Yeah, prince.' Stiles internally agreed with himself as he attempted to reach for Derek's own hand. The other male's hand tried to grab out for Stiles', but it was quickly taken away by Jackson's own.

"There, there, sweetheart." Jackson whispered, giving small, dirty insults to Stiles in his ear as they both watched Derek being taken out of the store. "If you try and disobey me by helping that fucking runt again," Jackson immediately gripped onto Stiles' hair, bringing a whine out of the boy who stood paralyzed in pain. "I, will, kick, your, ass...Is that understood?"

"I...Yes. Yes, please, let go of me." Stiles whined some more, soon enough being let go by Jackson. The boy sighed and rubbed his head, feeling slight pain from the hair pulling.

"Good, I don't want to hurt my precious little boyfriend." Jackson smiled and brought Stiles into a caring hug. The hug brought Stiles to a scared emotion. He was too afraid to do anything to anger Jackson, seeing as how Jackson was a real psycho after being disobeyed.

"I'm not your--"  
"You are now, you got that, Stiles?"  
"N--"  
"Shut the fuck up! You are mine, and only mine, got that?! That pedophile will not take you away from me! No one can."  
"...Yes, Jackson."  
"...Good."

"Hey, boys." Conall's voice startled Stiles, but Jackson quickly ended their hug and smiled brightly at the Sheriff, who watched with a small smile.

"Hello, are you both done shopping already?"  
"Why, yes, we are."  
"Yeah. Well, Stiles and I should head back home for dinner, he loves cooking for me and his friend Scott, whose also coming over too."  
"Really? What are you three having?"  
"Not sure yet. Stiles wanted to surprise me."

"Yeah..." Stiles took a deep breath, placing a fake smile on for his father and Conall. Jackson, on the other hand, knew exactly what Stiles was doing and brought a hand down behind Stiles to give a small pat on his ass. Stiles assumed it was his way of saying 'Good boy' or something.

"Well, why don't we come over?" Jackson suggested, giving a large grin toward his butler and the Sheriff. Both of them looked at one another, giving small shrugs.

"Why not? The more the merrier."  
"Great! Conall and I will be by in two hours."  
"Alright then. Come on, Stiles."

"...Okay." Stiles mumbled, feeling his fear of Jackson increase even further since the rich boy would know exactly where he lived.

"Later, sweetheart. If you tell anyone about this...I will arrange for that pedophile of yours to be killed. Got that?" Jackson smirked into Stiles' hair, giving the boy a small hug before turning and leaving with his butler. Stiles watched as the two went in the opposite direction of both Stiles and his father.

"He was pretty nice, wasn't he?"  
"You have no idea..."

"Why are you in here?"  
"Wha-What the hell! Peter, what are you, you! Doing in here?!"  
"That's a long story, but let's just say I had too much fun at a bar."  
"I was just about to call for you as well...."  
"Ah, really?"

"Really." Derek heavily sighed and made his way over to his uncle, placing himself between both him and an unknown man who was smoking a cigarette.

"So, how did you get in here, will you tell me that now?" Peter smiled and turned his head to look at his nephew. Derek huffed and crossed his arms, keeping a stern look.

"That kid...Jackson--"  
"Oh, that rich fuck? He got to you, so you nearly killed him?"  
"...Yeah."

"Derek, Derek, Derek," Peter clicked his tongue and sighed, shaking his head as well. "You don't just go around attacking kids."

"I didn't attack him for no reason, he provoked me!" Derek growled once again, now angered at his uncle who seemed to think he was the bad guy. The guy on the other side of Derek immediately scooted away upon hearing the growls of frustration.

"By doing what?"  
"...Touching Stiles."  
"Derek, Derek, Der--"  
"Shut up!"

"Whatever." Peter huffed and pouted like a child, crossing his arms and mocking Derek. As soon as Derek gave a glare, Peter just chuckled. "Did you at least lay in some good hits?"

"Just choked him until he nearly suffocated." Derek mumbled, laying his head back onto the brick walls. He tried to block out the scoffs his uncle made when Derek explained how he tried to kill Jackson.

"And what were you going to do after he died? Stuff his body into a fridge?"  
"No...I don't know."  
"See, that's why you got to think things through. You just jump right to it, and when you do, you have no idea what to do next. Like, what if Stiles became scared of you for killing that boy? You'd lose him forever."  
"..."

"Listen, I try not to be such a downer for you, and I really do mean that I try to, but I'm just explaining the cons to killing the little prick." Peter sat himself up straight, giving a soft cough and hearing the sound of keys unlocking the jail cell door. "Come on, it's time for us to leave."

"How are we getting out?! Isn't someone supposed to--"  
"That someone is here, and he's over there."  
"Peter, Derek. Nice to see you two aren't dead."

"Well, we were about to, but you saved us." Peter gave a small smirk to Deaton, in which the man returned it. He then faced Derek, looking at the younger man.

"And how did you get in here? Your uncle usually calls me if you can't bail him out."  
"I..."  
"He nearly killed a guy in the grocery store."  
"Shut up, Peter! You don't need to tell everyone around here."

"I see." Deaton gave a small nod, soon going back to forming a smile on his face. "Well, you're out now. Remember, if you need to be bailed out, I'm here for you. I hardly think your uncle will be able to do anything." Deaton turned and noticed Peter already flirting with the female over the counter taking calls. "He isn't quite reliable, but can still surprise you."

"Yeah." Derek agreed, sighing and instantly remembering he only has one week left before he must return to college. "Uh, so, how do you--"

"Surprisingly, he came to me drunk one night and asked if I could stitch up a wound of his. What he didn't know was that I am a vet." Deaton gave a soft chuckle at the memory. Derek rolled his eyes, figuring that his uncle would make friends in the strangest ways.

"I, I got to get going right now, actually." Derek turned to the door, beginning to leave before he was startled by his uncle's loud shout.

"Good luck winning over that little boy!"  
"Little boy?"

"...God." Derek mumbled to himself, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment as he felt the eyes of everyone inside staring straight at him. He immediately left, hoping that he would still be able to find Stiles at his father's house instead of at that prick Jackson's.

"I can't do it, Scott! Please, kill me, right here, right now."  
"What?! No, Stiles! Listen, please, just, calm down!"  
"I can't be calm at a time like this! That rapist is coming here, and when we're alone, he's going to tear off my pants and, and--"  
"He isn't. I'm going to be here, remember?"  
"No offense, Scott, but I always tell you to run when Isaac, Aiden and Ethan corner us."  
"...Oh, yeah...Well, this is a rich boy. I hardly think he can lay a punch on me."

"Don't underestimate him." Stiles sighed and brought his hands up to his neck, feeling like he was losing air just thinking that in an hour, Jackson and Conall would arrive for dinner.

"I will protect you, Stiles." Scott managed to say without his voice cracking a little. Stiles raised an eyebrow and turned to look at his best friend, feeling a bit safe knowing that his friend would call 911 if he was attacked.

"...Alright, then...I'll, I'll calm down." Stiles managed to give a smile, sitting down and feeling himself stop shaking. He nearly jumped up to the ceiling when he heard his father call for both him and Scott.

"Hey, guys! Come help me with dinner, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do now."  
"Okay, dad!"

"I'll just, sit by you, for dinner okay?" Scott gave a soft pat onto Stiles' shoulder, bringing his best friend to an even more content state.

"Sure, sure...Okay." Stiles agreed and began walking out his room door with Scott following behind, the two making it downstairs and into kitchen. They first see the Sheriff staring into the large pot on the stove that contains boiling water. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Checking if it's, uh, boiling enough, I think." The Sheriff scratched his head, unknown of what to do after he placed the pot full of water on the stove, letting it boil. Stiles just laughed at his father and gently guided him to the table to sit down. Scott sat right across from the Sheriff, giving a soft smile but tapping his foot uncontrollably. Stiles noticed this and began to grow uneasy, immediately remembering Jackson was coming soon.

"I'll handle it from here, 'kay dad?" Stiles turned and noticed his father with a bright smile on his face.

"Of course." The Sheriff nodded, soon enough commenting. "You remind me so much of your mother, Stiles..." After that statement, Scott turned to look at his best friend, who stood there, a bit taken back.

"I know." Stiles gave a soft smile to himself and began to stir around the water once he dumped some spaghetti noodles in. He waited for a few short minutes as the noodles began to soften and be able to stir around in the pot. Scott and the Sheriff spoke with one another about common things. Stiles stood there beside the stove, huffing at how hot it felt for him, but he paid his attention toward the window. The woods behind his house always amazed him, always showing an animal or two passing by...Until he sudden sees a figure. "Jackson?" He mumbled to himself, already starting to hyperventilate. He snapped out of his sudden frenzy of nerves by Scott's voice.

"Stiles, the, uh, I think it's, uh--"  
"Stiles, the spaghetti is melting and leaving a burning smell."  
"Oh, crap! Oh, I'm sorry--"  
"It's okay. Go outside and take a breather, I noticed you were shaking a bit...I'll watch the noodles with Scott, okay?"  
"Yeah..."

"See you in a bit." Scott said to Stiles as he exited through the back door with his jacket in his hand. Stiles just nodded to them both and made his way outside toward the wooded area. Whatever he did see, he wanted to inspect it further. If it was Jackson, then, shit.

"I don't want to die, though." Stiles mumbled to himself, unsure if he should just turn back and go up to his room to hide for a bit until Jackson and Conall came. His decision was made when he heard the sound of rustling leaves nearby. "Hello?!"

"Stiles..."  
"...Derek?!"

"Yeah, it's me." Derek softly spoke, coming out from behind a tree with his jacket hugging his torso tightly. Stiles nearly swooned at his appearance. But, instead, he ran up to Derek and gave the older man a tight, warm hug. Derek, shocked, slowly returned the favor and smiled into Stiles' hair as he inhaled the pine scent his shampoo gave off.

"Wha-What are you doing here?! If my dad sees you, he's going to shoot you!" Stiles quickly broke away, staring up at his knight in shining armor that came to his rescue while he was in a bundle of anxiety.

"I wanted to see you." Derek plainly said, his smile still stuck on his face. Stiles felt his heart ache in his chest. How much he wanted to tell Derek he loved him, but he couldn't. It could scare Derek off, and Stiles did not want that.

"O-Oh..." Stiles' face was now covered in a red blush that was clearly visible to Derek. The older man merely chuckled at that. Feeling courageous, he actually leaned in and placed a soft kiss onto Stiles' cheek, bringing the boy to a soft gasp. Once Derek pulled back, he noticed the shocked look on Stiles' face. The next thing that happened completely brought Derek to a near-death experience.

"What are you doing with my son?!"

**_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_ **  
**_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet!"_ **  
**_And I was crying on the staircase,_ **  
**_Begging you, "Please don't go!..."_ **  
**_And I said,_ **  
**_"Romeo, take me,"_ **  
**_"Somewhere we can be alone."_ **  
**_"I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run!"_ **  
**_"You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,"_ **  
**_"It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"..._ **  
**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,_ **  
**_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew,_ **  
**_So close your eyes..._ **  
**_Escape this town for a little while._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are so beautiful for both of them. ^-^ Also, gasp, Stiles' father sees Derek kissing his son on the cheek! Erk! Wonder what'll happen next?~ c:


	7. The Dinner - Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small dinner turns out to be a bit more complicated than anyone of them expected it to be. Stiles is also practically a damsel in distress in need of Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated last week, I was in a bit of a funk. :/ But, I'm a bit over it now too. So, I'll make sure to update the second part of this very soon, since I will be returning to most of my stories now! Thank you so kindly for patiently waiting, and sorry but this is a short chapter. I just thought you all wanted to be updated soon, so, here you go! Hope you like! (I might have messed up in some places, since this was kind of rushed, but you get the idea.)

"Sir...I-I,"  
"What, in the hell, are you doing, with my son?!"  
"Dad, stop it!"  
"Stiles, be quiet, I'm protecting you from this pedophile right now!"  
"Dad!"

"Mister, Stilinski," Derek tried to soothe the father, unsure of what else to do but to keep the situation calm. The Sheriff huffed and kept Stiles behind him, staring down Derek with hate-filled eyes. Derek, in all honesty, was a bit afraid of the Sheriff and what he may do. "Please, calm down. I'm, sorry."

"The hell you are! I caught you kissing my son, in the woods, with it close to being dark! You know what that says? Pedophilia!" The Sheriff spit out the word with acid, just hearing the word made Derek cringe and turn into coward.

"I...I, please, mister Stilinski, I'm very, very sorry." Derek gulped down the fear and tried to gain courage, unsure of how to change this situation into a better one.

"Dad, please, stop, just stop it!" Stiles was crying. Derek could hear the small sniffles Stiles gave off and the fear in his voice as he spoke. The Sheriff, eventually, listened to his son and stopped yelling insults and not so nice words at Derek. The man sighed in relief at the sudden stop of the Sheriff's angry words. He then looked over to Stiles, thanking him with a small nod and soft smile. Stiles, noticing this, blushed and gave a small nod back.

"Go inside, Stiles." The Sheriff ordered, giving Stiles a gentle push toward their house. Derek straightened himself and observed, not wanting to get on the Sheriff's bad side yet again.

"Why?" Stiles turned and noticed the angry look his father gave him. Stiles hesitated for a moment, unsure if to disobey his father and get into even deeper trouble, or to go willingly and just get a small punishment. Ultimately, Stiles chose to go inside, but gave a small glance back at Derek as he walked away. The boy gave a small hint of a wave, but stopped himself when his father shifted in his spot.

"As for you," The Sheriff turned and faced Derek once Stiles entered the house and shut the door. Derek felt a sudden icy chill go down his back. He knew this wasn't going to end well. "I told you before, I don't want you being anywhere near my son, or getting him into any trouble! I told you I wanted to protect him, to make sure he was safe and sound with me." The Sheriff's words sent a realization through Derek's body. Derek knew how to get onto the Sheriff's good side now, maybe.

"I, I know." Derek nodded his head, fidgeting a little in his spot in order to get the chance to say a word. The Sheriff continued to glare with hate and grumble a little.

"Now, since I'm expected to have dinner with my son's new boyfriend, I'll let you off with a very, very small warning." The Sheriff smiled at the thought of his son having a suitable boyfriend. Derek, on the other hand, cringed and felt his heart break in his chest. Seeing the Sheriff so happy about the thought of Stiles having a boyfriend that wasn't Derek made the man combust into flames and die.

"Can I, speak?" Derek suddenly asked, a little too eagerly for his liking. The Sheriff raised an eyebrow, but slowly nodded to signal a 'yes'. Derek gave a small hint of a smirk and began. "If I may ask, who is this, boyfriend you have found for Stiles?"

"Why would you need to know?"  
"I, it's just, there's been some...Reports."  
"What, reports? I haven't been getting any reports, what the hell are you trying to imply?"  
"I--"  
"You know what, I don't want to hear it."  
"But, sir, I--"  
"Get off of my property!"

"Sir!" Derek shifted, ready to throw the Sheriff down and force him to listen to him, but he knew that things could turn extremely bad if he did so. So, instead, Derek began to step away from the Sheriff. "...I, I'll leave, Sheriff."

"You better." The Sheriff spit out, growling lightly as he watched Derek avoid the perimeter of the house that was the Stilinski's. "And don't come back! I won't hesitate to shoot you next time..." The Sheriff's words mumbled when he ended his sentence, not wanting to alarm Derek with the whole threatening to shoot him part.

"I hate him! I hate him so much!" Stiles was nearly screaming like a teenage girl, in Scott's point of view. Scott sighed and watched as Stiles paced back and forth in the kitchen. The spaghetti was nearly finished, but Stiles paid no attention to the stove, which made Scott do the rest of the cooking while Stiles complained.

"Stiles, come on, he's just--"  
"I know! I've heard you said it before, "protecting me"! I don't need to hear it again, why can't you be on my side for once?!"  
"Stiles...I'm just, trying to be logical here. In all honesty, now that I've thought about it, Stiles, this Derek guy seems like a bad influence on you."  
"What?! A bad influence?! Scott! What the hell?!"  
"Stiles! Come on, don't you see it too?!"  
"So you'd rather have me with an abusive, pervy asshole like Jackson instead of some sweet, kind guy like Derek!"  
"Stiles, Jackson is in your age limit. Derek isn't..."

"Just, shut up, Scott!" Stiles puffed his cheeks out and felt his face heat up with anger. In his fit of anger, Stiles immediately ran upstairs, much like a girl would, yet again. Scott watched his best friend leave the room with a small frown. Stiles' father then entered into the house, hearing Stiles' door slam shut. He turned to Scott for answers, but the boy just sighed in response.

"It's that fucking pedophile again." Jackson's grunted out as he observed the road ahead of him. Derek walked along the sidewalk, hands in his pockets and his gaze directed down toward the concrete in front of him. Jackson's butler, Conall, observed the older man as they both passed the man in the Porsche.

"Pedophile?"  
"Long story, but we're here, so no time to explain."  
"Alright then, sir."

"Let's go, now." Jackson ordered his butler, exiting out of his vehicle along with Conall. As the duo approached the front door of the Stilinski house, Jackson seemed to grow a smirk on his face at the thought of soon being intimate with the Virgin Stiles Stilinski.

Ding dong! The bell rang, leaving Conall and Jackson to awkwardly stand there, each having a different perspective of the night, but they didn't explain to one another what theirs was. Conall sighed in relief at the appearance of the Sheriff opening the door.

"Welcome! Come on in." The Sheriff smiled bright as he allowed Jackson and Conall to walk inside and make themselves comfortable. "Dinner will be ready in a few short minutes. You two can sit, if you want."

"I'd rather help." Conall gave a soft laugh and followed the Sheriff toward the kitchen. Before the Sheriff could fully disappear, Jackson shouted out.

"Where's Stiles?"  
"He's upstairs, in his room...You're free to visit him, if you want."  
"Sure!"  
"Oh, and by the way, Stiles' best friend Scott is here to join us."

"Oh?" Jackson stopped in his tracks as he was just about to run up the stairs and into Stiles' room. He turned around to be faced with Scott McCall, Stiles' assumed best friend. "...Hello." Jackson managed to keep a serene look, even though underneath, he burned with rage that Scott was burdening both him and Stiles with his presence. 'And here I was, ready to take Stiles' perfect flower.' Jackson thought, sighing after his greeting. Scott said a small 'Hey' back and shook Jackson's hand, the two obviously giving fake smiles to one another.

"We'll leave you two boys to visit Stiles." Conall smiled and guided the Sheriff back into the kitchen to leave the boys to their privacy. Jackson laughed lightly, but soon stopped when the two adults were out of reach. He immediately turned his attention to Scott and glared.

"Nice of you to burden the Stilinski's and I with your presence, Scott."  
"Oh, don't worry, I'm going to be here the whole night. I know who you really are, Jackson."  
"And just what am I, Scott?"  
"An abusive, rude jerk!"

"Do you have proof of this? I don't see any on you, so it must not be true." Jackson grew his annoying smirk back, obviously having Scott in a corner until Scott said something that could ruin all of his chances.

"I know you held Stiles by his neck."  
"..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be soon! (Sunday, it will be updated, at the latest.)


	8. The Dinner - Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' little dinner isn't going so well, for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoorah, another chapter update! I hope you all, appreciate the chapter. (I won't say like, because, this chapter is pretty awful. Awful as in, some bad stuff happens.)

"You don't know shit, Scott."  
"I do know! You're just nervous and denying it because you know it's true."  
"Shut the hell up!"

"Hell no! You stay away from Stiles, and I won't beat you down right here, right now." Scott growled and got into a small fighting stance. Jackson just tilted his head at the stance, but grew a smirk and softly chuckled.

"You stupid idiot, you don't know how to fight." Jackson spoke lowly, not wanting the Sheriff or his butler to hear them.

"Uh, yeah, I do!" Scott stood up straight, not wanting to make a fool of himself by making the wrong move. Jackson eyed him, but soon said something that made Scott freeze.

"Really? Punch me, right now. Punch me, in the face."  
"Why?!"  
"You said you could fight, so punch me. Don't be a little bitch, like your friend Stiles."

"What?!" Scott growled out and without thinking, he swung a fist into Jackson's cheek. The attacked male grunted and fell over, gripping his cheek in agony. Scott stared down at Jackson with small satisfaction, until he realized what he had just done. In a matter of seconds, the two were visited by the Sheriff and Conall.

"Oh, geez!" The Sheriff shouted out, noticing the pained look on Jackson's face as he held his cheek tightly. The father then focused on Scott, who had wide eyes and a stutter with his words.

"I, I, Mr. Stilinski, I,"  
"Scott! What the hell did you do?"  
"He, I--"  
"Please, son, I'd like to ask you to leave. You can return tomorrow to see Stiles."

"But..." Scott's mouth gaped. He stared between both the Sheriff and Jackson, noticing the fake pained expression Jackson made. When the Sheriff wasn't looking, Jackson gave a small smirk to Scott. "...Fine." Scott said, his voice trembling with rage as he began to make his way out the Stilinski's door. As soon as Scott exited, he stood outside, staring back at the door with a frown. How could he protect Stiles now? His friend was in great danger, and he was just...A weakling.

"So, you're alright now?" The Sheriff offered Jackson an ice pack, in which the teen placed it onto his cheek and smiled lightly. Conall was currently making dinner, being completely focused on the food instead of Jackson's well-being.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mr. Stilinski." Jackson gave a shit-eating grin now, looking over toward the staircase that lead upstairs. "Do you mind if I visit Stiles now, Mr. Stilinski?"

"Sure, go on ahead. I'm sure he's eager to see you." The Sheriff sighed happily and watched as Jackson stood up from his spot and quickly jogged up the stairs. Once Jackson was gone, Conall gave a soft sigh that caught the attention of the Sheriff. "What's wrong, Conall?"

"Uh, nothing, Sheriff. Just a few mishaps with the food, that's all." Conall lied through his teeth, giving a small nod toward the Sheriff.

"Ah, alright. Do you need any help?"  
"Sure. There are some vegetables you can cut up over there."

"Alright then." The Sheriff quickly got to cutting up the vegetables. Conall, on the other hand, held a worried look on his face as he stirred around the spaghetti noodles being cooked. He knew whatever Jackson was going to do with Stiles was trouble, but he could not say anything. His life would be on the line...After all, it was before.

"Stiles?"  
"H-Huh?..."  
"It's me, Jackson."  
"..."  
"Can I come in?"  
"No."  
"I'm coming in anyway."

"Then why did you ask?!" Stiles sat up in his bed, his back pushed against the headboard. He watched in terror as Jackson made his way in, locking the door after him with a grin on his face. But, Stiles also noticed the ice pack he held to his cheek. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Let's just say that your friend is no longer here,"  
"What?! What the hell did you do to him?! You killed him?!"  
"What? No, no. I'm not that crazy. He was kicked out by your dad."  
"For what?!"  
"Punching me in the face."

"Well, you deserved it." Stiles hissed as he winced at the sudden movement Jackson gave. It was slow, creepy movement that any pedophile would be proud of.

"Did I?" Jackson softly chuckled and rested himself on the end of Stiles' bed. He watched as Stiles squirmed at the presence of Jackson, which gave the aggressive teen a growing erection. "You know, you're cute when you're nervous..."

"I'm not cute." Stiles hissed again, trying to get away from Jackson as much as possible. He had the thought of darting toward the door and downstairs, but he was afraid unlocking the door would take too much time. Jackson shrugged and began to glide his hand across the bed sheets and slowly toward Stiles' exposed foot. "Stop." Stiles sternly said, feeling even more nervous now that Jackson was attempting to grab him.

"Shh," Jackson gently hushed the other boy. Unknown of what just happened, Stiles suddenly felt himself ease up and calm. With that, Jackson began to move again, reaching his hand out toward Stiles' ankle. "So, so delicate..." Jackson hummed as he observed Stiles, the boy in a daze of confusion.

"Stop it..." Stiles slurred his words, feeling his whole body go limp, unsure of what exactly was happening. He didn't feel like this a few seconds ago, but there was something about Jackson's soft voice that brought him to a calm daze.

"It's alright...'Cause you're mine now!" Jackson suddenly yelled out, gripping onto Stiles' ankles and holding them down. Stiles immediately snapped out of his calm daze and began panicking.

"What--Let go of me! Help!"  
"Shut up!"  
"N-Mmph!"

"Ow! You motherfucker!" Jackson suddenly yelled out, feeling his hand begin to bleed. He stared down at Stiles, who bared his teeth and glared at Jackson.

"I'll bite you again! Don't touch me!" Stiles managed to say out of his short breaths, soon standing up and leaning back into his wall. Jackson, on the other hand, cringed and rolled around on Stiles' bed. "Now, get the hell out of my room!" Stiles shouted out as loud as he could, hoping his father or Conall could hear him.

"Fucking, little whore!" Jackson growled out through his clenched teeth. "I'm going to beat the shit out of you and rape your virgin asshole!"

"Go ahead and try, I'll make sure you don't have your dick and balls ever again!"  
"What the hell did you just say to me?! Are you threatening me?!"  
"Get the hell out!"

"Fine. But this isn't over, Stiles. I plan on transferring to your shitty little school so I can keep an eye on your ass." Jackson stood up, gripping his bloody hand and slowly making his way out of the boy's room. Stiles stood there, shocked at what he had just heard. "Goodbye, Stiles."

"Just shut up and leave." Stiles quickly said, turning his head away from Jackson. Knowing he wasn't wanted right now, Jackson immediately left and slammed the door behind him. Stiles, after feeling he was safe again, slowly made his way back to his bed and dipped down into it. He felt his eyes water, and his heart aching. "I hate my life." Stiles softly said to himself. 'I wish Derek was here...'

"Conall! Let's go, we're leaving."  
"What? You two are leaving, what for?"  
"Stiles would like to have dinner another time. Until then, Mr. Stilinski.  
"Wha--"  
"Goodbye, Sheriff. It was, great, while it lasted."  
"Yeah, it was. Goodbye, Conall. Tell Jackson he may come back next week if he wants, okay?"  
"Sure."  
"Alright, see you two."

"Why must we leave, Jackson?" Conall asked as he followed behind the angered teen. He was silent upon hearing Conall's question, but answered it once the two were buckled into their seat belts as Jackson began to back out of the driveway.

"Stiles bit my hand rather harshly." Jackson admitted, revealing his open wound that slowly oozed his red blood. The butler widened his eyes at the sight, but soon sighed heavily. Jackson just huffed and rolled his eyes when Conall began speaking.

"Jackson, you know you are to not man-handle your--"  
"I know what the hell to do and not to do, Conall. It's just..."  
"Just what?"  
"Stiles is...So desirable, he awakens something within' me...A beast, almost."

"A beast?" Conall tilted his head at the word, observing Jackson as the teen drove and gripped the steering wheel rather tightly as he continued.

"Yeah, a beast." Jackson smirked to himself at the thought of calling himself such a thing. Stiles did, after all, awaken some kind of sexual pleasure in him...And it needed to be subdued, soon. Whether Stiles liked it or not.

"Well...I suppose, I can't necessarily blame you." Conall gave a soft mumble, earning him a soft pat on the shoulder from Jackson.

"Right. So, have you officially transferred me to Beacon Hills High School?"  
"Yes, I have, Jackson. You start Monday."  
"Great. Expect Stiles to come around one of these days, so be ready to serve a delicious dinner. I'll find out what he likes."  
"Alright then, Jackson."

"Can't wait." Jackson thought to himself with a wide grin covering almost his whole face. Conall sat on the side, feeling guilty for going along with Jackson's plan. But, like all the other times before, he had no choice but to follow Jackson's orders.

"Hey, uh, is Derek Hale here?"  
"Maybe. Who the fuck are you?"  
"Uh...M-My name's Scott. Scott McCall...And I really need to speak to Derek. It's urgent."  
"Hmm...Derek!"

"What?" Derek's voice growled out back to Peter's, alarming Scott and making him even more nervous than he already was.

'I thought he was nice?' Scott thought to himself.

"Someone's here for you, and don't be such a rude little princess." Peter smirked to himself as he heard the heavy footsteps of Derek's coming toward the door. Scott watched in slight panic as Derek made an appearance, looking rather distressed. The sight made him cringe, in all honesty.

"Fuck off, Peter." Derek growled out his words again, watching as Peter shrugged and walked off somewhere else in the house. Derek, now having his annoying uncle off his mind, turned to be faced with a shy and scared looking Scott McCall. The boy who was Stiles' best friend. "Scott...What's up?" Derek played it off casual, not wanting to reveal his wreck-of-a-self.

"Uh, um, well...I need your help, Mr. Hale."  
"Please, call me Derek."  
"Okay, Derek, I need your help...It's, It's Stiles. He's in danger."  
"I knew that since I first laid eyes on that douchebag rich kid."  
"Jackson?"  
"I believe so."

"Well," Scott, now slumping his shoulders and feeling a bit more comfortable in front of Derek, began explaining what he needed Derek's help for. "I know that Stiles doesn't like him at all, but his father's forcing with him, believing it'll make him forget about...About you."

"About me?" Derek asked, feeling his heart clench in his chest again. But, anger also filled him. 'How the hell could the Sheriff do that?! Stiles is in freaking pain, and he won't even let the boy make his own decisions!' Derek's body began to ache. The ache of wanting his soul mate, Stiles, all to himself. Maybe then he could finally settle.

"Yeah, about you...But, I, uh, I want him to be...Happy. And if that's with you being in the picture, then so be it." For some odd reason, Scott felt something in him break. After that, a slight jealousy began to emerge. 'Why the heck do I feel like this?!'

"So, what do...What do I need to do, Scott?"  
"That's, a good question."  
"You don't have anything planned yet?"  
"Uh, not really."

"Well, since Stiles is going to be at the school...I assume I could continue tutoring there all week." Derek shrugged. Scott gave a small smile and nodded his head in agreement.

"That's good. It'd be a good sort of way to keep an eye on him. Jackson doesn't go to our school, so you could have time to speak with him there." Again. Breaking. Inside. Scott. 'What the hell.'

"Alright then." Derek was now a bit better, smiling actually. "I'll see you on Monday, then." Scott nodded as well, shaking Derek's hand and beginning to walk away. Derek observed the teen as he made it out toward the street, finally closing the door and heading off to take a shower. He couldn't be seen as a slob again.

"That was weird." Scott said to himself, hands in his pockets as he began to walk down the sidewalk. Even though he didn't show it in front of Derek, in all honesty...Scott liked Stiles. He liked him since they first met, which was long ago. He always believed it was just some small thing, that it'd go away. But it didn't. It never did. He always wanted his friend, in so many ways. His best friend, and crush, protected him in most cases...But, Scott now wanted to protect Stiles. To prove that Stiles could rest now, and be taken care of. By Scott.

But, just then, Scott's phone buzzed, waking him from his daydreams. Immediately, he looked and noticed it was a text from Stiles. When he opened the text, he thought he would be met with a 'Where are you? I miss you, dude!', but, he was met with something he did not like. At all.

'Jackson Douche-more is going to be attending our school! I hate life, so much!' -- After that message, there were about a hundred sad and crying faces.

"Fuck." Scott cussed at himself, realizing that Stiles may be in greater danger than he was before.

**_'Cause you were Romeo,_ **  
**_I was a scarlet letter,_ **  
**_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet!"_ **  
**_But you were everything to me,_ **  
**_I was begging you, "Please don't go!"_ **  
**_And I said..._ **  
**_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone,"_ **  
**_"I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run."_ **  
**_"You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,"_ **  
**_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter'll be back at school, with Isaac returning along with Ethan and Aiden. Danny also makes his appearance! (Some sort of good news for people who are reading my other stories too: I'm going to be adding more stories that I've thought of! Be sure to read them once I post them. c: I'd appreciate it.)


	9. Frightened & Soothed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is nervous, beyond nervous. Though, Scott is there to assure him that everything will be okay. (Hopefully.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. Like I said, I didn't have time as often. I am so happy to upload this right now though, and hopefully all of you that have been waiting for a while will finally be happy that I shall be uploading again! (Not sure on other stories just yet, but this is my most successful.) Thanks for reading!

"I'm scared, Scott. I'm, I'm so freakin' scared."  
"Calm down, Stiles. I'll be right here next to you."  
"No offense, but what can you do?"

"You remember he was bleeding, right?" Scott smirked when Stiles realized that Scott was the one that punched Jackson in the cheek. 

"Well, my mistake, then." Stiles slowly formed a smile to his friend, but was still overly terrified about walking into the school and accidentally running into Jackson to his first class. Scott sighed and gave a shoulder pat to Stiles, assuring his best friend. 

"Don't worry, Stiles. I promise you, if he does anything, I will as well." Scott huffed and thought about how he could neutralize Jackson. 'Maybe a kick in the balls will do this time.' Scott thought with a laugh to himself, making Stiles a bit confused and afraid of what he thought. 

"Right...Right, okay....Let's go." Stiles finally said, sighing shakily and swallowing down the lump in his throat. 

"See? No creep in sight." Scott whispered to his friend Stiles as the duo made their way down the hall. Stiles kept his eyes on everyone, analyzing them and making sure they weren't Jackson. By the time he was finished, he finally made it to his locker and let out a heavy sigh. Scott stood beside him, clearing his throat in hopes of gaining Stiles' attention.

"Oh, thanks, Scott." Stiles offered a small smile to his best friend, noticing the look of pride on Scott's face as he nodded his head to Stiles' thanks. 

"No problem. You okay to go to class alone? I'm afraid I can't be tardy again." Scott shifted forward, placing a hand onto Stiles' shoulder and gently rubbing. This made Scott nervous, as he hoped him touching Stiles wouldn't be a big problem with him. Stiles merely let out another sigh and nodded his head, raising his left hand and placing it ontop of Scott's.

"Y-Yeah, I can..." Stiles held Scott's hand a little long than he should, but the boy was terrified. When Stiles looked up and noticed Scott's smile, he finally grew one of his own. Though, to Stiles, it was strange to notice the sudden hint of pink on Scott's cheeks as the two held hands. 

"Alright...See you." Scott softly spoke, internally regretting his decision of letting his hand slip off Stiles' shoulder. 

"Bye." Stiles spoke meekly as he watched his friend disappear at the corner of the hallway. He finally turned back to his locker, rummaging through some text books and other junk he had inside. Finally finding what he was looking for, he shut his locker and locked it, letting out a small groan at the thought of going to class and suffering all day until he finally noticed the creeper known as Jackson--

"Hey, Stiles."

'Crap.' Stiles thought, quickly turning his head to the right as he noticed Isaac, with a surprising smile on his face. This creeped Stiles out as well, especially since Isaac was always a big bully to him. "Uh, yeah?" Stiles tried to speak normally, hoping to not show any weakness to Isaac.

"You alright?"

"What does it matter to you? I thought you were here to slam me against the lockers again, and nearly rape me." As Stiles said those last two words, he noticed a slight wince from Isaac. This brought Stiles into deep thought. 'What does he actually want?' Stiles chewed onto his bottom lip, awaiting for Isaac's response, as well as waiting for a weird movement or shift from Isaac. 

"Okay, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...Really."  
"Oh, you didn't mean to?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, it sure seemed like you did. You had your two thugs, Aiden and Ethan, holding me down while you tried to fondle me in places I shouldn't be fondled in."

"Look, I said I'm sorry! Why can't you forgive me?!" Isaac's anger began to rise, Stiles could tell by this. The other boy was clenching his fists, almost in a way that you wanted to punch someone, or something. Stiles began to back himself away, hoping to not be met with Isaac's fist. 

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, Isaac. You did something that would make me go to counseling, but I didn't. I have other things on my mind. I appreciate the apology, though, just try something...Else." Stiles' final word signalled his leave. As quick as possible, Stiles turned and began to walk away, fast. He heard Isaac's shouts of 'Wait!', but that didn't stop Stiles. What was going through Stiles' head was "Run, don't stop. Just run. Hurry'.

"Stilinski, you finally decided to show up?" As soon as Stiles entered into the room, he heard his teacher's voice. 'Great.' he thought.

"Dude! Wait for me!"   
"I did, Scott, but you know, the lunch lines and all."  
"Pfft. Sure."

"I'm just kiddin', I told the people behind us I was letting a friend cut in line, they weren't too happy about it." Stiles gestured behind himself, as Scott came up beside Stiles. Scott looked behind the boy, and noticed a group speaking to one another, and glancing toward the both of them. 

"Oh, well. They can hold a grudge against us, not like we should care, right?" Scott smirked toward Stiles, the two boys soon laughing in unison about it.

"So why were you running a bit late?" Stiles sat himself down, lunch tray on the table in front of him. Scott sat opposite of him, letting out a soft breath.

"Teacher decided to hold me in a little, 'cause I was so eager to leave." Scott angrily huffed at the memory, picking up his fork and poking at his food with it. Stiles let out a soft giggle, smiling up at Scott. As soon as the boy heard that laugh from Stiles, his insides melted. 'Damn this crush, everything he does makes me want to kiss him.' Scott blinked his eyes, soon growing a smile and staring directly at Stiles.

"I see. What were you eager for?"  
"To see you, dude. I mean, you need all the protection you can get, and that's me."  
"Oh, well, thank you, Scott. I appreciate it, a lot."

"No problem." Scott chuckled lightly and took a taste of his food, immediately spitting it out at the sudden appearance of Derek at the cafeteria doors. "What's he doing here?"

"Who?" Stiles turned his head, blinking around and then noticing Derek himself, scowering the cafeteria with a glare until he met Stiles' eyes. "Oh, Derek..." Stiles' thoughts immediately went to the thought of Derek. How Derek kissed him, before his dad interrupted, and how Derek danced with him at Homecoming, before they decided to go outside and get interrupted by Isaac and his goons. 'We really can't get a break, can we?' Stiles huffed at the thought of all the interruptions. But, they were soon forgotten when Derek came up with a growing smile. This made Stiles' heart jump, and his cheeks turn a deep shade of red.

"Stiles..." Derek spoke in his usual deep, sexy voice that Stiles simply went crazy for. "And Scott." Derek gave a quick nod toward Scott, the boy simply waving a hand and looking annoyed.

'What's he doing here?' Scott thought, chewing his food a bit obnoxiously as he looked between Stiles' blushing face and the look of happiness on Derek's. The two began to have a conversation, ultimately leaving Scott the odd one out, whose cue it was to leave. "Well, I'll speak to you later, Stiles." Scott said, hoping the boy heard him as he stood up and turned, leaving the two alone. This made Scott sad, but, he knew he couldn't show sadness. He had to be strong, and just deal with the fact that possibly, Stiles won't be his in the end.

"How are you here, now?" Stiles heard the small goodbye Scott had said, and gave a small wave to his friend before paying his attention back to Derek. The man shifted and grew a wide grin that could brighten anyone's day, especially with his white teeth.

"I work here now."  
"Y-You work here?"  
"Yeah. I'm sort of a teacher's aid, to come into classrooms and help students, almost like a full-time tutor job. I do other things to, like errands for teachers." 

"Oh." Was all that Stiles could say. It was a little bit to take in, but Stiles was soon filled with nothing but happiness. He could finally see Derek everyday, and be protected most likely by him as well. 'No offense, Scott.' Stiles said internally, 'cause he felt having Scott as protection wasn't quite enough. 

"Oh?"  
"I'm, just...Really happy."

"I could tell." Derek gave a heavy chuckle, sitting himself down across from Stiles. The man watched Stiles' face closely, noticing nothing but beauty. Stiles blushed red, noticing Derek's staring, and was soon growing a light smile. "You're so, beautiful, you know that?"

"I do now." Stiles softly spoke, wanting to kiss the man that was his knight in shining armor, but, they were in public. Doing something like that could lead to Derek getting arrested, especially since Derek was an adult, and he was a minor. 

"Can we, go somewhere else?" Derek soon spoke after, in his own whisper of a voice. Stiles immediately nodded, standing up and beginning to walk beside Derek as the duo exited the cafeteria. As soon as they were in the hallways, Stiles turned to Derek, a blushing red mess and a bit fidgety. Derek, on the other hand, was breathing a bit heavily, his grin still visible on his face. It almost appeared as if Derek went a little, feral, almost like a wolf. 

"Not, here." Stiles spoke meekly, taking Derek's hand as the man was nodding rapidly, quickly following Stiles. 

"Outside?" Derek spoke in a gruff voice, still breathing a bit heavily. Derek craved for the younger, beautiful boy before him. Stiles turned his head and smiled, nodding as he began running. Derek quickly followed behind, the two holding hands still, tightly. As soon as the duo were running, the double doors that lead outside seemed like a heaven to both of them. It shined bright, with the sun's rays beaming through and making a path for them. Stiles and Derek were both panting a bit, as they finally reached the end of the hallway. With a push, the duo exited outside and felt the warm rays of sunlight shine upon them like a heavenly touch. Both of their bodies warmed and felt at ease, as the two slowed and began walking toward the parking lot, hand-in-hand. 

"Right here." Derek growled out, grabbing onto Stiles' waist and pushing the boy up against his black Camaro. Stiles let out a soft gasp, and was immediately met with a hard, sloppy kiss from Derek. The two held one another, with Derek's hands gripping Stiles' waist, and Stiles' hands gripping the strong shoulders of Derek's. 

"I missed you." Stiles softly gasped out, even though it was only two days that he hadn't seen the man. But still, it felt like eternity. Derek's hands move down to Stiles' legs, and held a tight grip on them as Derek stared into Stiles' halfy closed eyes. The words hit Derek like a wave of happiness.

"I missed you too...My princess." Derek's last two words were whispered into Stiles' ear, bringing the boy to nearly faint in the man's arms right there. Everything was happening so fast, for them both, and it was great. 

"You're my knight..." Stiles managed to whisper back within' the two's ongoing kisses. Their tongues danced with one another, a whole mess of pants and gentle groans and moans coming from them both. Within' a minute, the two broke apart and breathed, staring into each other's eyes with a need.

Ring!

"Damn..." Derek growled out, a bit of frustration in his voice as he hungrily gripped Stiles' left leg. Stiles merely sat there, giving a small nod as he felt the grip on his leg that made him submit to the older man. "Tonight...I am free, are you?"

"I'm not...Sure..." Stiles thought about tonight, and what he would be doing. His father would be home, and that clearly isn't a place for Derek to be. Then, he thought about if he could leave and say he would be back later, but, his father may get a bit suspicious. But then, Stiles thought of Scott, and how he could lie and say he's going with Scott to the movies. That was perfect. "Yes, I am, actually...I just, need to make up an excuse."

"Alright..." Derek spoke, leaning in and placing a kiss onto Stiles' lips, the two embracing one another. Stiles was the one to break the kiss, and smiled bright up at his knight. Derek smiled down at his princess, bringing a hand up and brushing his hands through the boy's spiked hair. 

"See you..." Stiles spoke finally, sliding down off the trunk of Derek's Camaro. Derek nodded and watched as Stiles made his way toward the school doors and entered, disappearing from Derek's sight.

"I love you." Derek spoke, feeling his heart leap and the joy fill him. He wanted to say it to Stiles, but, he was unsure of the boy felt the same, especially so soon. As Derek stood there, alone, he turned and faced the woods that were not too far. For an unknown reason, he felt like he was being watched...Like he and Stiles were being watched, earlier...


	10. Oncoming Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' first official date with Derek, Scott's jealousy, and the creepy-ness of Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for not uploading in so long, I decided to upload this early, instead of waiting a week! I hope you're all happy, it's pretty long. c:

"Where'd you two go?" Scott practically yelled at Stiles as the boy entered into the school. Stiles blinked and looked up at his friend, letting a smile grow on his face.

"Why do you want to know? Jealous?"  
"What?! N-No! It's just, I mean, he's like, older and stuff...I thought you were kidnapped."  
"Aw. Scott, I'm glad to hear that you care for me."

"Yeah." Scott cleared his throat, walking up to Stiles as the two began to make their way to class. There was a moment of silence, until Scott broke it. "So what made you so happy?"

"He missed me, Scott!" Stiles practically screamed out into the crowded hallway, but instead kept it a minimal tone between him and Scott. The other boy looked unphased, simply shrugging his shoulders.

"So?"  
"So, he missed me! That means he cares, and is like..."  
"In love with you?"  
"I-I, yes, I guess. You can put it that way!"

"Alright." Scott sighed and gave another shrug. "Well, that's good. I mean, that you're happy, that is." Scott internally thought about many ways he could get rid of Derek for stealing Stiles away from him, but, he kept those thoughts away. 

"I know." Stiles grinned in his usual way, which always made Scott's heart leap. The duo finally made their destination and entered class. What they didn't expect was for the teacher to gain everyone's attention, for once. The bell rang, signalling class was starting.

"Okay, class. I have some good news."

"What news?" One kid asked, as Stiles took out his notebook and pencil. Scott did the same, but kept his eyes on the teacher. As for Stiles, the boy began scribbling hearts along his notebook, like some middle school girl that had a hopeless crush on a boy who may or may not know of her existence.

"Well, we have a new student joining us today."

"A new student...?" Scott was the one to say it out loud, suddenly snapping Stiles out of his daze. All the thoughts of this morning immediately flooded back into Stiles' mind, bringing panic, anxiety and many other emotions.

"Yes, his name is Jackson Whittemore, and we are very lucky to have him! His family donated some money to the school, which is a very good thing. So, I want all of you to welcome him! Jackson?" The teacher looked to the left, in which everyone else moved their heads toward the direction of the door. In came the creeping, menacing, rapisty, other words that are able to describe him, Jackson Whittemore. 

"Stiles..." Scott whispered over to Stiles, both boys stunned at the appearance of the fairly handsome Jackson as he entered into the room. Jackson had a grip on his backpack, and scoured the room, looking for something, or someone, in particular. As soon as Stiles noticed Jackson's eyes meeting his, everything around the two staring at each other disappeared. It felt like it was only them in the room, and Stiles began to hyperventilate. 

"No, no, no..." Stiles squeaked out, shivering in his seat at the bad thoughts that he knew Jackson was thinking of. Everyone in the room, in unison, spoke to Jackson, all except Scott and Stiles.

"Welcome, Jackson." All the student, with the teacher accompanying them, spoke. It was like first grade to Stiles all over again, when they welcomed the new kid. Only, this new kid needed to be put in prison, or even better, killed. 

"Hello, everyone." Jackson spoke with a smirk on his face. His eyes still set on Stiles' as he greeted his welcoming committee. The teacher began speaking to Jackson, the boy turning his head and focusing his attention on the woman now. Stiles quickly scoured the room, looking at the empty seats and seeing how close they were to him. He couldn't have the creep coming up and sitting close to him, that would be very bad. Scott, it looked like, did the same, but Scott also kept his eyes on Jackson, glaring.

"Anyway, I'll stop pestering you. Jackson, go ahead and have a seat anywhere you like. We're just covering some already known things today, before our test this Friday." The teacher smiled brightly at Jackson, the boy nodding and grinning back at her. Stiles began to chew on his bottom lip as soon as he seen Jackson begin to make his way toward him.

"Stiles, there's that empty spot right in front of the kid you're sitting behind. It's not that bad." Scott whispered over to Stiles, who immediately nodded in agreement. Stiles was at a loss of words.

"This spot taken by anyone?" Jackson kindly spoke to the boy that sat in front of Stiles. 

'That's a change.' Stiles huffed and crossed his arms, attempting to not look up at Jackson. He had enough of the guy's rapist eyes direct toward him.

"No, go ahead and sit there, dude."  
"Thanks. What's your name?"  
"Mines is Danny. Danny Mahealani."

'Oh, that's what his name was...' Stiles thought, keeping his head down and scribbling some more hearts and writing down his and Derek's names inside of them. 

"You don't want to be friends with him, Danny."  
"Why not? He seems like a nice guy, pretty hot, too."  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot, you're gay."  
"Nice way to simply say it out."  
"Am I supposed to say it a certain way?"

"Eh." Danny shrugged his right shoulder, the one he had his bag strap on. Scott stood in front of Danny, while Stiles was behind Scott, looking around and trying to see if Jackson was near. Danny simply looked from Stiles to Scott. "So I've been meaning to ask, are you both a thing now?"

"A thing?" Stiles quickly turned his gaze to Danny, looking a bit disturbed. Scott, on the other hand, flushed and looked from Stiles' disturbed face to Danny's amused one. 

"No. We're not. Just, don't change the subject. Don't be friends with Jackson, is all I'm saying." Scott quickly spoke his words, furrowing his brows as well, to give sort-of a glare. Danny sighed and shook his head.

"Look, I want to be friends with him, and I will. I'm not going to do what you just told me, 'cause you haven't given me a good reason."  
"If we gave you a reason, I'm sure you'd rather have him put in jail than to be anywhere near him."

"I beg to differ." Stiles spoke in a meek voice, hoping Danny didn't hear him. Scott chuckled lightly, but stopped once he saw the confusion on Danny's face.

"Nothing. Anyway, just, please, don't?"  
"Give me the reason."  
"I...Can't."  
"Then no."

"God damn it, Danny." Scott huffed and sighed heavily. Soon enough, Danny gave a small wave and began to walk away. Stiles stayed behind Scott, looking back and forth still, soon noticing Danny leaving and letting out a small sigh. 

"Well, at least that means we have to watch out for Danny now, to make sure he isn't raped and whatever." Stiles puffed his cheeks out and shook his head. "Or, you know, just hope Jackson preys on him instead of me."

"Stiles! We can't do that, I mean, sure, it'd be an easy way to solve this, but Danny is a part of the Lacrosse team. Can't leave a fellow Lacrosse player behind." Scott sighed and eased himself. 'Maybe leaving Danny to Jackson is a good idea.' He thought. As soon as Scott relaxed himself, Stiles suddenly spoke up.

"So...Danny...Scott. Are you, do you have a crush on Danny?"  
"What?! No!"  
"Hmm...Sure, Scott. I never knew you had a thing for that guy. If I'd known, I swear I could have set you both up sooner. Now I know why you want to protect Danny, he's your boo, huh?"  
"He is not, Stiles. Believe me, I'm just trying to be protective of him 'cause he's a sort-of friend and teammate."  
"Alright then...I'll believe you, for now."

"Sure, sure." Scott shook his head and looked up and down the hallway they were currently in. Stiles eased a bit when he suddenly saw Jackson and Danny walking out of the school together. "It's about the end of the day. Ready to leave, Stiles?"

"Yeah...Jackson's not following me, he's with his new-found friend, and your boyfriend, Danny."  
"Stiles!"  
"Okay, okay, fine. But, yes, I'm ready to leave. Let's go."

"Good." Scott smiled and took Stiles' wrist, tugging the boy along behind him as the two made their way out of the school and towards the parking lot, where Stiles' jeep was located. "I'm driving. You're too jittery to be driving, and I don't want to die." He looked over toward Stiles, who sighed and nodded, but giving a small glare at the mention of dying.

"Alright, I'm heading out for today." Derek spoke with a soft sigh as he began to pack his things into his bag. A few teachers, as they were heading out of the office, said their goodbyes to Derek. Some females added in some 'hot stuff', 'handsome' and 'sweet-cheeks' along with their goodbye. This made Derek laugh. "Goodbye, to all of you. Have nice nights."

"I'll still be here, Derek." The receptionist that Derek once thought was rude when he first came offered a smile to the man. Derek nodded his head and started for the door.

"Alright, goodbye."  
"See you."

"Time to head home and get ready for Stiles." Derek smiled as he spoke to himself. He traveled down the hallways and out toward the parking lot. It was about a few hours after all the students got released, so he'd estimate Stiles was already ready and waiting. To hasten himself, Derek decided to jog toward his Camaro, since he already whipped out his keys. Though, when he arrived to his vehicle, he overheard someone call his name a few cars down. Derek looked up and narrowed his eyes toward the figure who had said his name. What he didn't expect was to find the brat he hates. "Jackson. What do you want?"

"I didn't know you were new here too." Jackson smirked and leaned onto his Porsche door, crossing his arms. Derek kept himself content, and gave a simple nod. "Nice to know. Any particular reason?"

"To keep you away from Stiles."  
"Can't keep what's mine from me."  
"He's not yours, Jackson, I think we established that when I nearly beat your ass in the grocery store the other day."  
"Oh, yeah, I suppose you are right..."

"I am." Derek growled lightly, his voice becoming deeper and more menacing. He only wished he had supernatural powers in order to beat down Jackson, but he didn't. Jackson stood up from his current leaning position and began to walk over toward Derek. "I wouldn't if I were you."

"Alright, alright." Jackson raised his hands up and kept his douche-bag smirk on. "I must say though..."

"Say what?"  
"Well, the truth."  
"And what is that? Spill it out, or fuck off. I don't have time to waste with trash like you. There's someone more important waiting for me."

"Ah, yes, Stiles..." Jackson easily deciphered who this 'important person' was. This made the rich boy shake his head and sigh. "Well, you know he is underage, right?"

"And?"  
"You can get arrested, for being with a minor. You're like, what, thirty?"

"I--" Derek stopped for a second, shutting his mouth and thinking for a few seconds. Jackson lightly chuckled at the silenced reaction Derek had. 

"You know I'm right." Jackson's smirk grew into a grin. "Now I'll give you a little warning for now. But, from now on, I want you to stay the fuck away from Stiles. He's my property, he just doesn't know it yet. If I even see you touching him, or making out with him like you did earlier--"

"What?! I knew someone was watching us, but I didn't expect you to be the big creep watching us." Derek slammed his fists into the roof of his car, making Jackson flinch only a tad bit. The older man began to make his way toward the snobby rich boy, but was stopped by Jackson's hand.

"Ah-ah-ah. I'm not finished yet, pedophile." Jackson lightly chuckled at his own comment toward the older man. "Like I said, if you touch him, or make out with him like you did, I will report you."

"Report me to the police?"  
"Exactly. But...Sheriff Stilinski, to be exact. I know how much he despises you...Bonus for me."

"I oughta say, you sure think a lot of things through." Derek placed his hands at his sides. "But you know what I say to all of that?"

"'Fuck off?'"  
"Exactly. I don't care if you're going to report me or not, 'cause I'll guarantee that Stiles and I will do everything in our power to bring you to prison with me."

"Then it seems we're at a stand-off." Jackson grunted and clenched his fists. He knew he possibly couldn't beat Derek down, but it was worth a try.

"Seems so." Derek narrowed his eyes at Jackson, but instead, gripped onto his vehicle's door and opened it. "I've lost enough time toying with you, kid. I'm not wasting anymore. We can settle this tomorrow." Derek's last words were the last things Jackson heard as the car door slammed shut and the Camaro started with a slight roar. Jackson immediately stepped back, observing Derek swerve out of the parking spot, and then parking lot, and into the road. The rich boy stood there for a few minutes, thinking.

"What can I do...What in the hell can I do?" Jackson grunted and clenched his fist even tighter. He made it back toward his Porsche, and began to think of Danny. "He could possibly help me...But, no...I need someone else, too...Not Conall. Conall's too weak, he can't possibly do anything...Ah, I know. I know the exact person to go to." Jackson opened his door and entered into his vehicle. He started the engine and began to drive out, a stern look on his face as he looked into his rear view mirror. "Don't worry, Stiles...I'll make you all mine, so very soon."

"Stiles!"  
"Yeah, dad?"  
"Come down here, please!"

"Alright, coming." Stiles spoke with happiness. He was all dressed and ready to 'go to the movies' with Scott. Stiles quickly put his phone into his pocket and ran out his room's door. Downstairs, he heard the chatter of his father and an unknown man. Once Stiles made it downstairs, he looked over at his father, and then the new man beside him. 'Looks rather young.' Stiles noted in his head.

"Stiles, hey. Meet my new partner, Jordan Parrish." The Sheriff presented his young partner, the man gave a nod and grin, holding his hand out to shake Stiles' hand. Stiles immediately took the man's hand and shook it, growing his own grin.

"Nice to meet you, Stiles." Parrish said with the most formal voice possible. The officer looked up and down Stiles' body, licking his lips lightly, as they had went dry at the sight of the young boy. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Stiles said immediately, not noticing the small looks he was getting from the officer. 

"That's quite young. I'm twenty-five, myself."  
"Cool."

"Yeah, cool." Parrish chuckled lightly, soon letting go of the boys hand, even though he didn't want to. Quickly forgetting about the Sheriff, Parrish turned his head, hoping he didn't disrespect the man. "Nice boy you have here, sir."

"I know, he's quite the great son." The Sheriff laughed lightly and raised an eyebrow at the eager Stiles. "You going to leave now, son?"

"Yeah, I am, actually. I don't know when the movie ends, so please, keep the door unlocked, okay?" Stiles gave his father a grin and turned to look at the observing Parrish. "This is normal for me, just so you know."

"So I've been told. You father goes on about you at work." Parrish smirked and kept his hands behind his back. The Sheriff blushed in embarrassment as Stiles looked over toward his dad with a soft giggle. 'So cute.' Parrish thought, feeling himself lightly drool over the young boy.

"You speak about me at work?"  
"What father wouldn't?"

"Alright then." Stiles giggled again, but heard the honk of a car outside. The Sheriff and Parrish immediately turned their head toward the doorway. "See you both later. Take care of my dad for me, will you, Parrish?"

"Sure thing, kid. See you another time." Parrish nodded his head toward the boy, who simply waved back and smiled. The officer also heard the small goodbye between the Sheriff and Stiles, and the door shut. "So, back to the Rosenberg case, correct?"

"Correct." The Sheriff nodded and withdrew a file, the two men going to work on a case they were assigned with.

"What the hell am I supposed to do while you're out with your boyfriend, Stiles?" Scott sighed heavily and drove his mom's car. Stiles sat in the passenger's seat, shrugging his shoulders and eagerly shaking his leg. 

"Just, wait for me, please? I mean, you can go the movies with--"  
"Don't say his name, Stiles. I mean it."  
"Fine, fine. But, seriously, he's like, your boo now, correct?"  
"He's not my boo, Stiles. I have someone else anyway..."  
"Ooh! Whose that?! Do tell, Mr. McCall."

"None of your business. Not sure if you know him anyway." Scott shrugged his shoulders. He internally wanted to confess everything to Stiles, to admit his love for him, and how he wanted Stiles to be his, and everything in-between. Though, he knew he couldn't. Stiles belonged to that Derek Hale guy. 'I can't...' Scott willed himself to stop his thinking and listened to Stiles' non-stop jabbering about who it was. Guessing from the first guy he knew all the way to the guy who he hardly knew. None of them were right, clearly.

"Look, there he is!" Stiles suddenly shouted out, making Scott stop the car immediately. They both flung forward, with Stiles letting out a gasp. "Scott! Careful!"

"Oh, sorry, dude." Scott's heart raced with fear. 'I almost killed us!' He thought to himself. As he continued thinking to himself, he didn't notice that Stiles had exited the car and walked over toward Derek's black Camaro, which sat in the parking lot of a nearby grocery store. It looked extremely creepy, especially since his lights were not on. Scott sighed and gripped onto the steering wheel. Just to make sure, he stayed a little until he watched Derek and Stiles drive away into the night. "Now what do I do?" Scott sighed and rested his head onto the steering wheel. Finally, after some decision, he decided to drive to the movies, going to see a new movie he had wanted to see with Stiles. "Oh, well..."

"Thank you again, Sheriff." Parrish smiled and nodded his head toward the Sheriff as he exited the household of his boss. The officer began to make his way down toward his car, but stopped mid-way when he heard the crackling of twigs and leaves in the distance. "Whose there?" The officer shouted out, immediately taking out his weapon and shining a flashlight over toward the area where the woods were. What he didn't expect to see was a boy standing there. A handsome one, that he was rather a bit jealous of.

"Hello, Officer!" The boy waved.

"Uh, hi...What are you doing out here, alone? What's your name?" He began to make his way toward the unknown boy, who just stood there.

"Name's Jackson," Jackson spoke with pride, then took out a pile of cash that looked to be over $1000 in the bundle. Parrish widened his eyes and his mouth formed into an 'O' shape. The officer looked up at Jackson, fixing his expression and raised an eyebrow. "But you can call me 'Sir'. I have a proposition for you, Officer Parrish..."

"Do you?"  
"Oh, yeah. I overheard that you have taken a liking to the Sheriff's boy, correct?"  
"...Who told you that?"  
"Doesn't matter. Would you like to have fun with that boy?"

"No, I don't." Parrish lied through his teeth, which were clenched as his mind scrambled of not knowing what to do. Jackson clicked his tongue and sighed, asking again.

"Do you, or do you not? Answer truthfully, 'cause your next answer can either benefit you, or put you into a very dangerous place."  
"...Yes, I do."

"Good, 'cause I have the perfect plan on how to get you with that adorable boy. Just listen carefully, and do as I say, and I'll pay you handsomely as well. Got that?"  
"...Got it."

"Great! Then let's get started with the planning." Jackson chuckled a little darkly, nodding toward the officer's car. The two made their way toward the car, beginning to speak about Stiles and their plan of theirs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved and welcomed!


	11. A Bad Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek's date goes wrong!

"Was that good?"  
"Yeah, very!"

"Good." Derek smiled at Stiles from across the booth. The two were at a restaurant for their date, before they headed off toward the movie theater.

"So, what movie are we seeing?" Stiles asked with wonder while he ate some curly fries, his signature food. Derek just smiled at Stiles and observed the way he ate. "What?" Stiles asked with a small blush, wondering what Derek was staring at him for.

"Nothing...It's just,"  
"Hmm?"

"You're, just, perfect." Derek smiled and noticed the way Stiles blushed more from his compliment.

"Oh...Thanks." Stiles wiggled in his spot, feeling a bit uncomfortable now for an odd reason. "Well, I'm pretty much finished eating..."

"As am I." Derek pushed his plate to the center of the table, as Stiles did the same. They stacked their plates on top of one another and sat for a few seconds before Derek spoke. "Did you want to leave now?"

"I mean, yeah." Stiles laughed and noticed the embarrassed blush on Derek's face now.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought...Alright, let's go." Derek stood up and waited for Stiles to stand as well. He took the boy's hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. Stiles looked up at Derek and grinned, the two beginning to make their way toward the front of the restaurant for Derek to pay for the meal. "You can head to the car now if you want." Derek nodded toward his parked Camaro. Stiles nodded and made his way outside as Derek began to speak to one of the waiters to pay.

"I can't believe I'm on a date with Derek." Stiles whispered to himself. He walked slowly toward the Camaro and hummed gently to himself. "I wonder what my dad's going to say if he finds out..."

"What would he say, Stiles?"  
"Huh?!"

"Stiles." Parrish startled Stiles as he walked up to him and placed a hand onto the boy's shoulder, giving a soft squeeze. "Why are you on a date with Derek Hale? He's over 20, and you're underage."

"Uh...I could ask you the same thing."  
"I'm not on a date."  
"Then what are you doing here?"

"I was passing by," Parrish lied through his teeth, giving a small smile as he stared down at the boy. "Then I noticed you at that booth with Derek Hale. Is he forcing you to be with him, Stiles? Do I need to arrest him?"

"What?! _No!_ " Stiles began to panic. He didn't want his father to know, he didn't want Parrish to tell him either. That would mess everything up.

"Stiles?!" Derek suddenly came out from the restaurant, giving a glare toward Parrish. "Is he hurting you?"

"No. He's...One of my dad's officers." Stiles coughed lightly and looked up at Derek, who looked a bit frozen in fear.

"Oh." Was all Derek said, while Parrish gave a small nod.

"Yeah, so I'm sorry to interrupt your guys' date, but like I said, Stiles is underage, Mr. Hale. I'm going to be taking him back to the Sheriff's for the rest of the night. Stiles, say goodbye." Parrish turned and began to make his way toward his truck, knowing well enough that Stiles will be joining him after his goodbye. Stiles turned to Derek with a frightened face and a small frown.

"Derek...I'm--"  
"It's fine, Stiles. Go. I'm the one who got us into this mess, I will take responsibility."  
"But,"  
"Stiles, go. I'll speak to you soon."

"When is soon?!" Stiles began to feel his heart break. He knew soon could either mean in a few hours, or...Never. He felt more on the 'never' side. Derek just smiled and walked up to Stiles, staring down into the boy's eyes with a soft sadness stirring in his own.

"Soon." Derek simply said, placing his right hand onto Stiles' left cheek with a gentle chuckle. "Now go. I'm sure Deputy Parrish doesn't have the patience to wait for you." Stiles gave a small nod and began to lean up, hoping to give Derek a kiss on the cheek or something like that, but Derek stopped him. "Not here. Parrish has clear view..."

"Right..." Stiles said, giving an annoyed sigh and turning to walk toward Parrish's truck. "Bye, Derek..."

"Bye, Stiles." Derek simply said, raising his hand to wave a goodbye as Stiles entered into the vehicle and closed the door shut. He could seen faintly Stiles wave back, but Parrish drove off quick. Derek grumbled and punched the trunk of his Camaro, denting it lightly. He then sighed and quickly entered into his vehicle, turning on the engine and driving out quick. He was going to make things right so Stiles wouldn't get into any trouble, but, he just didn't know how yet...

* * *

"So, you're going to tell my dad?" Stiles sighed once again and looked from the window to Parrish, who gave a small nod and a sigh of his own.

"I really don't want to but..."  
"Please, don't. I beg of you, dude."

"Why not?" Parrish began to turned and continued driving, wondering if Stiles would try and reason with him, possibly give a bargain. That would be the perfect time to possibly...

"Parrish?"  
"What? I'm sorry, I blanked out."  
"I said, please don't, okay? I'll, I'll do anything. Please."  
"Anything, huh?"  
"...Yeah, anything."

"..." Parrish sat there for a moment before parking the vehicle in the Stilinki's driveway. He gave a gentle hum and turned to face Stiles, who was staring directly at him with his beautiful brown eyes and part of his bottom lip in his mouth. He was biting down on it in anticipation of Parrish's decision. "I won't tell him, Stiles."

"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"...So, do I have to like--"  
"What? No. You don't have to do anything for me."

"Oh, alright?" Stiles blinked his eyes and stared at Parrish. He wondered if Parrish would possibly ask to get a favor another time.

"Yeah...I'm not going to say anything or even ask for a favor another time. I do not want you to feel so trapped, or, anything similar to that. You have my word, Stiles, just don't meet with Derek ever again. Got it?" Parrish narrowed his eyes at Stiles, hoping the boy would agree to it.

"...Got it." Stiles gave a nod. He was silent for about a minute before he answered, but Parrish knew that this boy was likely telling the truth when he vowed to stay away from Derek. Parrish just smiled and nodded toward the Stilinski house.

"Go ahead and go inside."  
"Right. Thanks again, Parrish."  
"No problem. Goodbye, Stiles."  
"Bye."

"...Crap." As Parrish was driving off, his cell phone began to ring loudly in his quiet vehicle. He looked at the screen and seen the words that made him freeze in fear. **'Jackson'** , the words said. Parrish sighed and answered it, giving a small 'Hello?'.

"Parrish. Is Stiles with you now?"  
"Uh, no."  
"Well, was he at the location I gave you?"  
"He was."  
"'Was'? Where the hell is he now? I told you to bring him here as soon as you got him."  
"Jackson, I--"

"Don't tell me you fucked up!" Jackson growled into the phone and felt like tossing it into the wall. He stood in his room, angrily moving a hand through his hair and sighing heavily. "Can't you do _anything_ right?!"

"I'm sorry--"

"Shut the hell up! I'll do it myself, I'll call you when I actually need your assistance." With that, Jackson hung up on Parrish and threw his phone onto his bed. He let out a distressed grunt and sighed, breathing in and out gently before turning to look at one of his room's walls. There were pictures of Derek Hale. He hired a kid named Matt Daehler to take pictures of Derek wherever he went throughout his day. He got a clear schedule of where Derek was going to be tomorrow. That's when he was going to strike, that's when he was going to kill Derek Hale. He couldn't have Stiles if Jackson couldn't. "Maybe I'll take a few pictures and send them to Stiles. It would be a nice surprise to him, especially since he refuses to be with me." Jackson smirked and chuckled darkly.

"Little brat." Parrish growled and turned off his phone, sighing and driving down the road. As he drove, he looked at the incoming cars, and particularly a fast one. He was about to pull the guy over, but he noticed it was a black Camaro. Derek's car. The man's car drove in the opposite direction of Parrish, toward the Stilinski house, Parrish assumed. He was about to follow, but figured it would be best if he shouldn't. He didn't want to get in-between whatever messed up situation that was happening there.

* * *

"Yeah, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow." Stiles chuckled as he came out from his bathroom, speaking to Scott on the phone.

"Alright then." Scott sighed into the phone, giving a scratch to his head as he was in his room, on his bed. "Your dad believed the story of us hanging out?"

"He did." Stiles sighed with relief and smiled to himself.

"And Parrish let you off?"  
"Yup."  
"Wow, you have it great, don't you?"

"Not so great if I can't be with the guy that I...Like." Stiles blinked his eyes, sitting on his bed and rubbing his face with his hand. "I don't know. Hopefully this will all be solved on it's own."

"Hopefully." Scott repeated Stiles' word, giving a small shrug. "All you have to do is wait now Stiles. Don't do anything to try and like...I don't know, make things right. They only end up wrong."

"Yeah..." Stiles laid out onto his bed and closed his eyes. He was ready for bed, but...

Honk! That's what Stiles heard. Then, he heard a voice. Derek's voice.

"Stiles Stilinski! _**I love you!**_ "  
"Oh, my, god..."  
"What is it?"  
" _...Stiles! Get down here, **right now!**_ "


	12. || Hold-Off ||

Uh, hey, everyone! I'm sorry to say but I'll be holding off this story for a short while.   
  
The main reason is that I need to re-plan some things for two of my stories, and this is one of them.   
  
So I am sorry to say this, and I hope I can come up with some ideas and update whenever I have completed a chapter for this.   
  
I won't forget about this story, but in the mean time, I'll be working on some other stories, and possibly make new, short ones in the meantime.   
  
I hope you all understand!   
  
  
  
Other story I'm taking a break on as well:   
  


  * [I Want To Put A Baby In Him  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4045069/chapters/9100198)



 

Anyways, hope you all can forgive me for this!~


End file.
